Worm: Rat Goddess
by scifienthusiast
Summary: This a story where Taylor gets the powers, knowledge, and form of a dark god. In this case, it is the Great Horned Rat of the Skaven race. Their will be some grimdark scenes in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Transformation**

**Greetings readers! In this crossover story, the Chaos Gods and the Great Horned Rat were successfully defeated by a miraculous alliance between the Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the Lizardmen. The evil gods were cast out from the Warhammer Fantasy universe. The Horned rat in particular, received damage to its mind and is floating around in calmer parts of the warp. He was floating there until a little girl triggered in the Worm dimension. Warning! In later chapters, there will be scenes of devouring people, dark rituals, and other grimdark material.**

* * *

**Horned Rat's POV**

The blasted man things, elf-things, dwarf-things, and other nasty things defeated Chaos! Gah, feeling pain suffering from nasty ritual. All my Skaven, my children gone, removed from Old World. They have failed failed their mission. Warp is calm here. No Chaos gods anywhere. I cannot see them. My mind hurts! All essence from my Vermin Lords have been returned to me. Been floating around the Warp for so long. What is that? Some sort of screaming, sounds like a little man-thing. Where is it?

There it is on some world similar to Old World yes yes. Go to that world. What are that floating weird thing? I feel powers from them. Stay out of sight from weird things. There is the call from that man-thing down there. My powers had been weakened from nasty ritual. Plan is to seek host! Use man thing as host!

**No one's POV**

Thus, the weakened Horned Rat floating in the warp, the Verminous God of the Skaven, was drawn to Earth Bet by the trigger event of Taylor Hebert. The Horned Rats mind was quickly deteriorating from the effects of the magical ritual used by the alliance of races of the Warhammer Fantasy world to rid the chaotic deities from their world. As such, by the time the Horned Rat entered the mindscape of Taylor Hebert, most of his personality was gone but his most of his powers, knowledge, and dark instinct remained.

**Taylor's POV**

Why? Why do they do this?! I screamed in my mind over and over again while I was trapped in my locker. It has been several hours since Emma Barnes pushed me in her. I thought the bullying could not get worse but it has. This would probably be the last act they do as I have a good chance of dying from the swarms of bugs in here and from infection I would surely get from the rotting tampons. The teachers of Winslow High School wouldn't help me with this bullying problem. I and my father have been drifting apart, barely talking to each other. Ahhh, the pain! So many bugs biting and scratching at me! I just want this to be over already. But I did not want to die yet. I wanted to stay alive, to see Dad again.

Wait! What is this?! My head! In my mind, I am being bombarded with visions of dark things. What I see are visions of a city surrounded by a foul bog, made up of ruins of medieval style buildings; visions of large rat-like beings standing on two legs, and visions of tides of armored ratmen slaughtering those who oppose them. Their enemies were medieval humans, dwarves, elves, and race of strange lizardmen led by powerful, magical giant toads called Slann. I see the different kinds of ratmen. No, they are called Skaven! I see black furred, vicious, warriors; grey furred seers; green clad, diseased, fanatical monks; those who were both engineers and sorcerers; grotesque, bloated, female breeders; innumerable and miserable slaves; and horrific abominations of nature made by cruel animal trainers.

I saw the deity the Skaven revere as well as fear. A great horned rat god of rot and decay. A god who was selfish but still sought to ascend his children, to make sure they conquered the world. The Skaven of the Under Empire plotted and schemed until they unleashed their plans upon the surface world. At times the Skaven would either succeed or fail. In the end however, the Skaven were rid from that world along with the other troublesome races there. The barbarian northmen and the mutant beastmen who worshipped the Chaos Gods were gone, the vampires had finally gone extinct, the orcs however remained though they were quite diminished in number. That blasted alliances of the races of Order miraculously prevailed over the forces of Chaos by performing a powerful ritual that sundered the hold of the warp over that world. The Dark Gods were flung away, thrown about the warp.

The next thing I saw from my perspective was the myriad colors and shapes of the warp. I was floating around the warp and it was calm around me. Next, I heard a scream and I looked, trying to find where it was. I glanced out of the warp and I saw the world down below … is that Earth Bet? The vision continued, showing what looked like a gigantic creature of crystal shards and flesh floating around a dead world but projecting a golden light moving around on the world below. Then, the vision showed that I was plummeting into the world very fast and then it was all blank. My mind blanked out in that moment.

**No one's POV**

As Taylor became unconscious, her body began to change from the power and dark magic of the rat god now dwelling within her. A long, pink, scaled tail grew from her tailbone while fur as black as the abyss sprouted across her body. Her muscular system and skeletal system shifted to that of a skaven but far stronger, with her fingers growing small sharp claws. Her feminine figure matured and was now curvier. She now sported three pairs of B-Cup breasts. Lastly, four short curved horns grew from her head and her eyes were now beady and red. Her body was healed from the wounds inflicted upon it and the mass of insects were skittering away from her. The power and knowledge of the Great Horned Rat residing in Taylor Hebert provided her with many skills and abilities. There were the stealth abilities of the assassin rats of Clan Eshin, the plague magic of the fanatical Clan Pestilens, the knowledge of science and sorcery of the warlock-engineers of Clan Skryre, and the training and surgical skills of Clan Moulder.

Then Taylor awoke, her red eyes opened. The door of her locker was pushed open through the application of her new found strength. Then the Skaven girl fell out of the locker, wearing bloody and torn up rags of clothing. She landed on all four limbs, her red eyes looking about her surroundings like that of an animal. Her mind was not fully awake and it was acting on Skaven instincts. Right now, she was feeling very hungry from the changes done to her body. Thus, she needed to find a lot of food to satisfy this dark hunger. There were some cockroaches on the floor running away from her. She quickly pounced upon them and devoured them but it did not fully satisfy her hunger. She rose up on two legs and sniffed the air with her enhanced sense of smell. Scents of warmblooded creatures abounded outside the place she was in. Taylor scampered away from her locker and exited Winslow High School through the front door in the darkness of the cold night.

The female Skaven moved stealthily in the shadows using the **Shadow's Companion** spell, avoiding the lighted areas of Brockton Bay. When shadows were not enough to hide her, she descended into the large storm drains of the city. There were still some humans walking about the city at night and her Skaven instincts warned Taylor to avoid attacking them for now. It was in a dark alley somewhere in the docks where she found suitable prey. In the dirty alley were three Merchant thugs wearing typical dirty apparel, armed with knives and one pistol, waiting to pounce upon any passersby. Taylor smelled them from underneath a manhole cover around the corner of an old abandoned building. The smell was appetizing to her though there were traces of drugs lingering on the thugs, her stomach would able to handle it. Besides human drugs are hardly as strong as warpstone snuff.

The horned rat girl fully opened the manhole and crawled out of the sewer. When she was next to the wall of the old building, she applied the "**Stickypaws"** spell on herself. This enabled her crawl up the wall of the building and scamper to where the thugs were hiding. She was looking upon them while crouched up on a wall, hidden in the darkness. She carefully picked her targets in her instinct driven state, there were three people with knives but only one with a handgun. After a few seconds of choosing an appropriate spell to use, she cast the **Wrack** spell on the pistol wielding Merchant. The targeted Merchant dropped to the ground in a jolt of searing pain. His companions looked upon him in alarm. While they were distracted, Taylor pounced upon them with her claws ready to slice flesh.

The two Merchants were pushed to the ground from the Skaven girl landing on them. They tried to push themselves back up but then their necks were suddenly twisted. Taylor looked at the last Merchant thug who was still on the ground spasming from the pain. The pain wracked Merchant thug laying on the ground was trying to look at his comrades and their attacker. The thing standing above him looked feminine but monstrous with its four short horns, beady red eyes, and its long thin tail. He tried to get up and reach for his gun when strong arms and hands snapped his neck. The souls of all of the slain Merchants were devoured by the spirit of the great Horned Rat now residing in Taylor Hebert. Taylor looked up and sniffed the air making sure she was alone. After she did that, she quickly dragged all of her victims into the storm drain and closed the manhole cover.

In the darkness of the storm drain, the female Skaven divested the thugs of their clothes and weapons. After she did that, she started to eagerly feast upon human flesh. First, she used her claws to cut open the abdominal area of each of the Merchant corpses. She quickly removed the intestines from the corpses. When that was done, she gnawed the corpses with her large rat incisors. Muscles, brains, bone marrow, cleaned intestines, and delicious organs she devoured in haste like a wild animal. After the corpses were picked clean of anything edible. She gathered the fractured bones and the weapons of the thugs, wrapping them all up in clothes then scampering away through the storm drain looking for somewhere to rest.

Some time later a satisfied Taylor Hebert was sleeping in a dry section of the storm drain. She was laying on her side upon the clothes strewn about on the floor of that side section of the storm drain, while human bones were scattered around her. The weapons were placed within arms reach of her, ready to be used when needed. In her mind, the godly power within her was feeling around for souls in the city above that she could eat, avoid, or manipulate.

It was at 8:00 AM when Taylor awoke from her slumber. The horned female black Skaven opened her eyes and lifted herself unto her two hind limbs. As she observed her surroundings, she grew confused and then she panicked when she saw the broken human bones scattered around her. She screeched out loud in rat noises then she stopped in shock and looked down at herself. She saw that she was furry, has a tail, is much curvier than normal, and that she appears to be some sort of horned rat person. That area of the storm drain now echoed with panicked screeching as Taylor was freaking out over her new appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelations and Schemes**

**Hello and thank you to all those who support this story! I am open to suggestions and advice from you. Please send your ideas via Private Messaging or through reviews. Now onto the next chapter of the story. To those looking at this story in Spacebattles, all the next chapters of this story will appear here.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

"_Why-Why?! Why do I look-feel like a fucking rat woman?! What happened to me-me?!", _made up most of my panicked screeching. Then I began to recall the events of yesterday: my tormentors, the Trio made up of Madison Clements, my traitorous former friend Emma Barnes, and trackstar Sophia Hess; shoved me into my locker which they filled with used rotting tampons and insects. I was in there for hours, screaming for help as I was being bitten and scratched by bugs. The bullies were laughing at me and no one came to help me. When night came, I was slowly dying in my locker and then something came to my mind.

Then full comprehension dawned on me as I felt all of the knowledge and power that now resides within me. The power of the Great Horned Rat, the dark god of the Skaven. I also remembered what I did last night, first I got out of my locker and exited Winslow High, next I was stealthily wandering around the docks, and then I saw three Merchant thugs in an alley. Next, I… I felt a great sense of horror and revulsion when I realized why there are these human bones scattered around me.

"_I ate those Merchant scum-thugs! I'm… I am a monster-horror!" _I screamed out loud in despair, my voice having the raspy tone that is characteristic of the Skaven. First night out as a person with superpowers and I became a murderer. Wait, no one knows about this except me. I felt relieved by this fact but I am still troubled that I had done this vicious act out of pure instinct. I also realized that not only I have eaten their flesh, I have also devoured their souls. I shuddered at that realisation. Still, they were really evil people anyway so no one would miss them.

Wait! Souls do exist and since I have a connection to an alternate dimension known as the Warp, I could search for Mom! Immediately I sat down on the floor and started to focus on my connection to the warp. I searched through the calm warp for lost souls using my psychic powers. I eventually found the souls from Earth Bet and there were many of them. From the victims of the Endbringers to those who died from mundane things, I found them. For some strange reason, all the souls floating here were only from the 1980s and onwards. All these souls were just floating around in here, having no real afterlife to go too.

Sometime later, I found my mother. Her soul was just floating still along with the other souls. Her appearance was the same as when she was still alive, with her long red hair and her kind face. I was crying tears of joy at having found her. However, I was saddened by the fact that there was no heaven for her to go to.

I wondered if I could resurrect her so that she and dad would be together again. I quickly looked through the godly powers I have and I was very excited to find out that I did have the power to resurrect someone. However that hope quickly turned to despair and frustration, as I found out that I could bring someone back to life only as a Skaven! Thus with my current situation as one female Skaven in a city with a lot of parahumans, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring Mom back right now.

Thinking about Mom led me to thinking about Dad. I realised that he must be worried sick since I didn't come back home. I thought about just going straight to him and telling him what happened to me. As I thought it over, I felt a warning signal coming from somewhere in my mind. It was a part of my mind that had subconsciously compiled a list of living souls found in Brockton Bay. As I reviewed this list, I was shocked by the knowledge they contained. In this **List of Souls**, important information regarding the soul of an individual was shown. I could see their identity and their history, any crimes they had committed and what they would commit in the future, and if they were parahuman or not.

In that list I saw something that made me feel deep anger and rage inside my heart. It was the fact that fucking **SOPHIA HESS **is Shadow Stalker of the local Wards unit! Someone like her is supposed to be a fucking hero and instead is a messed up bully. I was really tempted right there and then to go find her, murder death kill her, then feast on her sumptious flesh and soul! However that would be an illogical thing to do because doing that would put a kill order on my head. Still, I will find a way to make her suffer very much for her attempted murder on me. I am sorry mother, but I know that you will understand why I would plan to do something like this.

Another name made me very concerned indeed, the name of this soul is Thomas Calvert who works at the PRT in his civilian identity, in his parahuman identity he is known as the wealthy villain, Coil. What Coil plans to do is to take over the entire city of Brockton Bay using whatever horrid means to do so. Thus knowing about him and Sophia meant that I could not trust the Protectorate in keeping me safe from Coil's hands. Concerning this problem, from the knowledge I had of the Great Horned Rat, the ideal thing to do would be to hide from this danger and build up a military force to ensure that he would die when the time comes to fight him.

Concerning the topic of danger, I remembered something from the memories the Horned Rat had as he fell down to Earth Bet. There was a floating thing made of flesh and crystal shards projecting a figure of golden hue that moved about Earth Bet. After I reviewed that memory, I tried to make sense of what that meant. I froze as I realized that the golden figure would only be one thing, Scion. This meant that Scion is a powerful projection from an alien being! If Scion is alien then he might be a terrifying threat to humanity. My danger sense was screaming to me about this fact and I remembered the different books I read with my Mom regarding aliens such as "The War of the Worlds." I felt terrified by this dark revelation and its dreadful implications.

So considering these different revelations, I came with a plan of action of what I must do. First, I would have to search for a suitable base of operations. Next, I will write something to Dad that states that I am alive and what my bullies did to me, but he shouldn't look for me because it would be too dangerous for him to do so. After I did that, I would return to my base and the Skaven race will have to be born anew. I also would have to secure more materials to build upon as well as sufficient technology and infrastructure for my future Under Empire. I would have to grow stronger, as even though I had the power and knowledge of a dark god, Scion would be a terrifying foe to face if I had to kill him. Thus, if the opportunity presents itself, I will devour the souls of evil men to increase my powers. Hopefully those future meals will be from people that should die for the betterment of the world.

I snapped out of my meditation and prepared to enact my plan. However to my embarrassment, I realized that I needed better fitting garments considering my current apparel was ripped in ways that did not preserve my modesty. Thus I looked to see which of the clothes from the dead Merchant thugs would be suitable for my needs. Unfortunately, they were too tight fitting. To solve this problem I tore all the clothes into large pieces and I attached them together with my magical powers. Now, I had a large patchwork robe, a small cloth sack, and some pieces of underwear. I hurriedly fitted the clothes unto myself. Then I placed the weapons and bones in the cloth sac. After I was done with all of that, I scampered through the dark storm drains to a place where my soul sense detected large animals and several bad unpowered humans.

It was 1:00 PM in the afternoon according to my sense of time when I neared my destination. When I was close enough, I **Skitterleaped **into a hidden area of trees overlooking the place. It was the Henry & Ackerman Automotive Facility which is an abandoned car factory with flooded basements, made up of worn down L-shaped concrete buildings located close enough to the city for daily commuting but far enough away that its noise pollution did not reach the populace. The old 3.5 million square foot complex with 74 buildings that were comprised of administration buildings, one powerhouse structure, now demolished truck shops, a woodworking facility, a vehicle body making facility, and sheet metal shops, and expanded to include machine shops, a forge, foundry, and another powerhouse. A 1,843 foot long steam tunnel was constructed to supply power, water, compressed air and steam throughout the vast plant. This place did well in its heyday, supplying cars to overseas customers until the downfall of the economy happened. Most of the machinery in the place had already been scavenged along with the valuable metals, leaving behind vast empty spaces full of cracks and holes.

This place had been the base for many groups of people, mostly homeless people. Firstly it was used by the Teeth gang of Butcher for a short time, next was Marquis' March which they used for a few months, and even Allfather of the Empire 88 thought it would make a suitable base before he saw that repairing the place would be too costly for him. These days, there were usually several drug addicts, hobos, and a small herd of deer living there. The complex was surrounded by a five acre buffer zone of trees with only a single service road provided access to place for wheeled vehicles.

The people currently living inside one of the large buildings consisted of a group of seven psychopathic drug addicts, three men and four women, all of whom committed attempted murder at some point in their lives. There was also a group of four male pedophiles living a few buildings down from the first group, who were planning on kidnapping and raping children tonight for their depraved pleasure. All in all, these people had no families who would miss them or a connection to any of the gangs plaguing Brockton Bay. They were also skilled at evading the police. My soul sense told me that the drug addicts were currently high on drugs while the four depraved scum were going over their plans. Thus I would have to take out the pedophiles first then remove the drug addicts later.

Sadly, I knew in my heart that it would be better for the world if people like them would die. I **Skitterleaped **to the building the pedophiles were using. The building was one of the administration buildings and this group of four people were using the conference room on the ground floor. I had appeared in the dark hallway of the second floor then I quietly walked down the stairs. I went to a room next to the conference room and I prepared myself for the upcoming fight. I opened the cloth sack and held the two knives I obtained from the dead Merchant thugs.

Then I used my soul sense to scan the positions of my soon-to-be victims. The pedophiles had placed their guns and knives on one of the tables in the conference room while they themselves were conversing with each other on another table. The room was lit up by large flashlights belonging to the pedophiles. These depraved monsters were currently chuckling over a joke made by one of their members. While they were feeling amused, I prepared to kill them. As I was doing so, I recalled my old dream to be a hero like Alexandria, a protector of humanity. I was feeling hesitant to commit another act of slaughter after what I had done last night. But I pushed that hesitation away as there were things I truly had to prepare for and these people were in my way. In the moment before I appeared in the midst of the pedophiles, I thought to myself, "Mother, you may not like what I am doing now but I am doing it for the greater good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death of Innocence and the Birth of New Skavenblight**

**Hello and thank you to all those who liked this story! I had undergone a minor surgical operation so some parts of my body are hurting for awhile. Anyway, as to why Taylor's feminine form looks like that is because female Skaven in Warhammer fantasy world are usually horribly altered by drugs and thus their natural form is hardly known by the other races. When Taylor will recreate the Skaven race, there will be a lot of changes she will put in place.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I appeared next to them in a burst of smoke. The four Latino men who had names like Hesus, Marco, Pablo, and Juan, were unsurprisingly panicking at this surprise attack. I swiftly kicked the one in front of me in the groin, and as he fell to his knees in pain, I slashed his throat with the knife held by my right hand. Ignoring the blood spraying from the Juan's severed arteries, I used my tail to hit the legs of the one behind me, Marco. As Marco fell, I jumped on his back and stabbed his spine, killing him quickly.

Hesus and Pablo meanwhile, where running to the other table to grab their weapons. I turned to see them and I quickly threw my daggers into their backs. They went down but they were still alive. They were going to scream out loud in pain so I silenced them with the **Shrivel Tongue **spell. I removed my knives from their backs and I flipped both of them over so that they will see me as I will execute them for their darkplans. I stood above the two vile men who looked at me in terror and revulsion at my rodent-like appearance. "You and your friends were going to hurt steal children! For this, all of you will die die!" I screeched at them in a furious tone. Then I stabbed my knives into their hearts, making them bleed to death.

After I was done killing the pedophiles and devouring their souls, I **Skitterleaped **to where the drug addicts were staying in. The seven drugged up fools were laying on sleeping mats on the floor. As they were slowly coming out of their drug high, I wasted no time in breaking their necks and eating their souls. After I did this, I sat on the ground and contemplated what I had done. My present kill count is fourteen people when I include the three Merchant thugs. It would be safe to say that I really am a killer and a being that people would consider as a devil. Knowing this, I am sadly not certain if my parents would still accept me as their daughter. That sad thought made me shed a tear at the innocence I lost. However, I have been made aware of the many dangers threatening the survival of mankind due to my powers. With this awareness about the possible extinction of humanity, this burden of knowing the future, I have to do what is necessary to ensure the survival of mankind. I stood back up and felt more determined to become someone who can save the world, perhaps not as a hero but as an anti-hero instead.

After I was done with my brief morality crisis, I went through the belongings of the criminals I executed. I divested the corpses of any clothes, money, and weapons. Each of the four pedophiles had a pistol and a knife, two keypad phones, and close to four hundred dollars in cash. This group also had five notebooks as well as pens and pencils. The drug addicts collectively had a metal baseball bat, three cans of pepper spray, four phones, three revolvers, six knives, a hundred dollars, and several sachets of meth. All in all I had in my possession eight handguns, nine melee weapons, three cans of pepper spray, and 1686 dollars. I placed these items in the conference room used by the four pedophiles while I stored all of the dead bodies in a cooler I found in the canteen of the building.

When I have secured my base, I prepared a short letter for my concerned Father. In the letter, I stated to him that I am alive, who hurt me, and what the bullies did to me. I also wrote in there about the journal I kept as evidence of the bullying done to me. Inside it where the details of the times and events of the different things the Trio did to me. I also wrote in there that I cannot approach him now, but that I will see him sometime soon. I wrote that line because I was sure that I can create something that will create an illusion that would make me look human. Possibly, it would be magical amulet charmed with an illusion spell.

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon according to my time sense but it would be too early for me to bring the letter to my family home. So to pass the time, I thought of what my future Under Empire would need. While there is a herd of deer here, I would still need a source of food that is not completely composed of human scraps. I would also need something that would provide energy but more advanced than the current energy generating technology of this world. Old Skaven society in the Old World of that alternate dimension, relied on green hued, magical warpstone. Warpstone is made up of solidified magic which originally flowed out from portals to the Warp or came from meteorites that fell from the Green Moon, also known as Morrslieb. Warpstone however, is something that I would consider as a very dangerous solid mixture that is made up of highly addictive drugs, radioactive elements, and dark magic.

While it was very useful in that dimension, I cannot tear open a huge, noticeable portal to the warp just to create some warpstone. So if warpstone is unavailable for now, what can I use for energy? I then thought of obtaining energy purely from the warp itself. I was now thinking of a device to harvest energy from the energetic, psychic dimension called the Warp or Immaterium. I got a notebook and a pencil and I drew up plans for the device while I was going through the knowledge in my head to see how it would be created.

It took an hour to create a usable design plan which would be able to operate through the application some non-euclidean mathematical equations which a human might be able to understand. I had been inspired by the Brass Orbs used by Ikit Claw, which were devices that could create a short-lived portal into the Warp. The design plan I made showed a small, hollow, metal sphere covered in Skaven runic symbols which would be encased within a larger sphere made up of metal plates and wires. When built, this **Skaven Warp-powered Generator **would harvest energy from the warp through an interdimensional link and transform it into usable electricity. These devices would provide enough electricity for my energy needs. Small SWGs would theoretically be able to power energy weapons for infantry, suits of power armour, and small devices. Larger SWGs would provide energy for vehicles and cities. All these devices had switches to turn them on or off.

Aside from the Skaven Warp-powered Generators, I created a design for a device that transform a material into a different material through the use of warp energy channeled through transfiguration runes. The device would look like a rectangular metal coffin that had plates inscribed with runes covering the inside. On the outside of the device, there would be many electrical wires. Raw materials would be placed inside the device, where it will be transfigured into something new. The device would be connected by a USB cable to a computer so that the operator of the device would be able to input the data that would instruct the **Skaven Magical Material Transfiguration Device** in what the new object should be like. The magic needed by the device would come from a small SWG that would be modified to only provide raw magical energy.

To create these devices, I would need pieces of metal, wires, and in particular, a computer for the SMMTD. Thankfully, I could get metal here in the factory from the few metal doors, old cars, and old machines left behind. For electrical wires, I would scavenge them from what broken appliances I would find either here in the factory or in the city. For a computer, I would have to get the one in my house. So while nightfall had not arrived yet, I searched through the factory for the stuff I needed.

To get pieces of metal, I tore apart several metal doors and an old car through the use of my enhanced strength. I also found a broken refrigerator in one of the buildings. I got electrical wires from inside the powerhouse as well as from inside the walls of other buildings. I hauled all these things to the machine shop of the factory. The machine shop had several desks lying around but the tools were all gone. Though I was powerful, I needed to get some tools to create what I need. For now I will leave the materials here while I will journey to the city to find the tools I need.

It was about 5:40 PM when I set off on a journey to the city to get what I need. I had eaten some human flesh for an early dinner and I found out that it tasted somewhere between pork and beef. I was not as revolted at eating human meat as before, indeed it seems like I was becoming more accepting of such dark things. However, while my mind is that of a human, my body is that of natural, not drugged up, female Skaven. Thus I was unsure of my humanity at this point. I was equipped with the letter I would bring to my house, a pistol in a small pouch, two small metal cages to catch mice and rats, a large cloth sack to store valuables, and four knives all attached to a belt pulled tight around my waist.

As I moved through the sewer system, I used my magical power to create a trash repelling field to keep myself clean. In darker sections of the storm drains, I used the **Ghostly Flame **spell to temporarily provide myself illumination in the form of a glowing green fireball. In abandoned factories in the Docks of Brockton Bay, I scrounged about for tools, electrically powered or not. I made sure to use the **Armor of Darkness **spell on me to help hide me in the darkness. I soon gathered all the tools I needed as well as extra bits of metal and cable. I scampered back into the storm drains and grabbed the small cages I left there, which both had four squirming, brown rats which were two males and two females. When I came close to my house at 7:30 PM and sensing that my Dad, Danny Hebert, was not there yet, I Skitterleaped into my room and grabbed my old computer and stuffed it in my now slightly bulging sack. After looking around the house for a bit of nostalgia, I placed my letter on the dining room table. Then I Skitterleaped back into the sewers and went back to the factory.

In the conference room of one of the large administrative buildings which I used as my personal room, I deposited the cage with rats and gave them some human meat to eat for awhile. Next, I went to Machine shop, switched on some flashlights, and got started on creating the devices I designed earlier. I crafted the metals using different tools such as hammers and pliers. When I had to use power tools, I was able to transform bits of my magical energy into electricity to temporarily power them up. For rune carving, I carefully used a knife and carved the required runes of Warp, Energy, Transformation, Electricity, Containment, Transfer unto the different metal parts. I worked with diligence, gracefulness and passion, like an artist making her masterpiece.

It took me until 10:00 PM to finish creating two Skaven Warp-powered Generators, one modified SWG, and a Skaven Magical Material Transfiguration Device. I brought the SMMTD, my computer, and a SWG to the old canteen while I put one of the normal SWGs as well as the modified one in my room for storage. With that work done, I took a short rest in my room while thinking about the upcoming ritual that I will have to do.

It was 10:30 PM when I started working on the ritual while in my room. First, I had to find a way to hide my base so that any noticeable activity done here would be concealed. I looked into the magic I had, while Skaven magic is useful, it would be better for me to innovate or invent other useful spells and rituals. So I went to create a spell that would conceal a place from the rest of the world or at least make it look like nothing strange had happened to it. The results from my spell crafting efforts were Illusion wards as well as some Protection wards.

To set up the magical wards for this place, I carved the required runes on a rock. Then, I wrapped wires around the rock. The wires were then connected to the modified SWG which will provide the Wardstone with its own magical energy source, since there are no natural sources of magic which I can find within the city. Once I completed the Wardstone, I activated the modified SWG. From the Wardstone, a sphere of greenish energy flowed outwards until it encompassed the entire area of the old car factory. Aside from the Illusion spell made the entire place look normal, I also placed an Anti-intruder spell which made intruders walk away from the place, and several layers of Shield spells which would protect the area from explosions and other dangers. However the Shield spell can still be overwhelmed by a lot of firepower, though I placed enough spells on the wardstone for **New Skavenblight** to handle a nuclear bomb attack.

After the spells were activated and stabilised, I started on the ritual that will bring about the rebirth of the Skaven race. I brought two of the male human corpses I had into my room, as food for when my newly created subjects would have to eat after their transformation. I also had some patchworked clothes nearby for them to use as well. To do this ritual, I carved a ritual circle on the concrete floor of my room using a chisel and a hammer. The circle of a ring of runes while the center was sign of three crossed bars, the sign of the Great Horned Rat. The sign that now represents me.

Aside from the ritual circle, I had a little church bell model and pieces of human bones there, as well as some flashlights to provide illumination. I placed the rats in the center of the circle, keeping them calm and happy with my mind. The pieces of human bones were placed in three small piles on each side of the triangle formed by the crossed bars. It was now approaching midnight when I started the ritual.

**(Play The Horned Rat from Total War Warhammer 2 Soundtrack)**

**(Skaven Origin story is summarized from Warhammer Fantasy Wiki) **

I began to focus my magical energy on the ritual circle as I recalled the origin story of the Skaven: The Doom of Kavzar. It was a tale from the country of Tilea, of how a city of both men and dwarves fell into ruin, then it became the birthplace of the Skaven race.

The humans of the ancient city of Kavzar, which had levels both above and below, wished to create a magnificent temple topped with a tower that would supposedly be high enough to pierce the heavens, as a great offering for their gods. Construction of that tower took generations of men and the tower continued to grow higher and higher. However, it became more difficult to bring more material up to the highest floor and humans were trying to find a way to finish the entire thing.

Then one day, a stranger clad in grey cloths approached the people of that city and offered to finish the tower in one night provided they will let him add his own decoration to the tower as his offering to the gods. The men of the city agreed to the strangers proposal. It was close to midnight when the tower was completed. On the top of the tower hung a large horned bell. The humans rejoiced that the work of their ancestors was completed. The men city went to enter the temple when the bell began to toll by itself at the stroke of midnight. It tolled for thirteen times in an eerie manner. At the thirteenth toll, lightning flashed and thunder roared, next green moon was lit up in a bright flash and then there was silence. The humans fled to their homes, confused and puzzled by these signs.

In the days to come, the skies were darkened and black rain fell from the sky. The humans were soon faced with a growing famine and sickness. Their food was being devoured by vermin and their crops were beset by hailstorms. The humans tried to ask help from the dwarves. The first time they did it, the dwarves were unconcerned. The second time the humans asked help from the dwarves, the dwarves were facing their own problems and could not afford to help the humans. In the city above, the bell was tolling thirteen times each midnight and great packs of vermin hunted down the weak and vulnerable. The humans had kept on trying to ask for help from the gods to no avail. The swarms of vermin meanwhile, were growing bigger and stronger each day.

One day, the humans that were still alive in that city snapped, armed themselves with whatever weapons were left, went to the place of dwarves, then knocked on the doors of the dwarves, stating that they will force themselves inside if they have to. There was only silence from behind the door so the humans forced their way inside. As they searched for the dwarves in the hall of kingship. In that place, they found the gnawed bones and clothes craps of the dwarves. In the surrounding darkness, the light of the torches of the humans revealed a multitude of eyes looking at them. Then the verminous hordes launched their assault on the last humans of that cursed city. The humans fought for their lives but were overwhelmed by the numbers and ferocity of their foes. The screams of the dying humans were drowned by the hideous chittering of their verminous enemy, who bit them again and again with their yellow chisel-teeth. And thus the was the Doom of Kavzar.

The runes of the ritual circle started to glow green as I paced around it over and over again. I was throat singing and tolling the bell. The pieces of bone inside the circle started burning with green fire and green energy enveloped the eight, brown rats, which I made unconscious. Beforehand, I had considered what the new Skaven race should be like. Considering the old Skaven design, there were a lot of problems which I think were not fixed due to the selfishness and evil of the original Great Horned Rat. The problems the original Skaven had were their great hunger for food, their short life spans, and their diabolical nature. Knowing this, I became determined to be a much more loving creator than that selfish bastard.

So for the design of the New Skaven race, I put in improvements and reduced problems. Already useful traits such as waterproof fur and scent glands remained. For the improvement to Skaven physiology, I have lengthened their lifespan to as much as a thousand years or more, the female Skaven now have an ability to control the fertility of their bodies, and the physical strength of an individual Skaven has been increased to be like that of a physically fit human. I also made them as tall as a man, they can now straighten their body posture instead of remaining hunched, and they now have a minor regenerative ability and toughness. Next, I had to reduce some of the speed and agility of the individual Skaven as the price of being able to reduce the amount of food a Skaven needs to survive as much as I can. An individual New Skaven would now be able to survive on less food than a human, and still be able to have slightly better speed and agility than a regular human. The aging process of the New Skaven race would be similar to that of the original. However once an individual reaches adulthood, the aging process almost grinds to a halt. This helps older Skaven keep their youth and fitness for a long time.

In the nervous systems of the new Skaven race, I designed a connection to the warp as to allow all New Skaven the ability to do magic. However, regular Skaven like the Clan Rats can only do minor spells while Grey Seers and other sorcerous types can perform more powerful spells. Aside from this, their souls would be connected to me in such a way that when they die, they will immediately go to me instead of being snatched up by something else. I also changed their behavior to be closer to that of a human. There was still grim pragmatism, opportunism, and fear in them but there is now love, compassion, faith, sympathy, loyalty and other positive traits dwelling in their minds as well. This was because I wanted my new children to be less diabolical than the original Skaven race. To my children I will be, a loving Mother and the Goddess of their salvation.

I had been singing for a few minutes, the bell tolling slowly. The eight rats were suspended in the air and their forms were changing and growing larger. They were taking shape according to design I desired. At the thirteenth toll of the bell, there was a bright flash of crackling green energy. The glow of the runes faded and the pieces of human bone were gone completely. Standing in a circle were eight, naked, fully grown Skaven. They opened their glowing red eyes, then they fell on their hands, feeling shaken by their transformation. Then they looked at me with uncertain eyes. Maternal instincts were making themselves prominent in my mind.

I looked at them with love in my heart and said, "Hello my children creations, you must all be hungry starving. Come closer, there is meat food for you to eat here." I pointed to the corpses and my children needed no further prompting as they all rushed to eat the dead humans. I watched them happily gnaw and devour their food with the maternal joy of a mother feeding her children. They left behind well cleaned, shattered skeletons and then stood up straight on their hind legs. They then spoke to me saying, "We understand comprehend now. You are Great Horned Rat. You are our Mother Goddess!"

"Yes I am! I am your Creator Mother and all of you are my children offspring! I know you have many questions inquiries about what you will do, yes yes! But first, you must put on these clothes coverings, yes yes!" I said with admonishment and a little amusement at my children's blushing faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plans for the Under Empire**

**A thank you to all those who follow and favorite this story! In future chapters, I will try to make things more descriptive for you readers. For relationships, Taylor might be inclined to have a harem. Possible candidates for the harem are the following for now: Simurgh, Panacea, Brian, and Tattletale. If you have any suggestions on who else should join the harem of the Great Horned Rat, please send them. **

**Another thing is that the Skaven army ruled by Taylor will have some weapons inspired by the Warhammer 40k universe, and vehicles such as Doomwheels and Doom-Flayer will gain new innovations to improve their design.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

After my creations put on their brown and white patchwork robes, which I barely had enough fabric left to create, they followed me out of the room. I was holding a small black flashlight and I led my eight children to the second floor of the building. When we arrived on that floor, I said to them, "Here my children creations are many rooms for you to use. Each of you can choose a room for yourself self or you can share a room with others. For now, there is no soft stuff to sleep lay on. I am sad that it is not so comfortable yet but you all must sleep rest now, yes yes. I will also sleep rest as well. When we wake up later, I will speak squeak to all of you in my room. You all understand comprehend this yes yes?" "

"We understand comprehend this Mother Goddess." spoke one of the males. Then my children went to pick a room. The boys chose to share a room with each other on the left side of the staircase. The girls chose to do the same and chose a room on the right side of the staircase. This behavior they displayed was the same as the communal nesting behavior of the original Skaven race. For now, my creations would have to sleep inside bare concrete rooms that had cracks and holes. I would have to improve their comforts later as I wanted to rest in my room for a few hours. I went to my room and turned off my flashlight and slept on a table that was lying on the floor because its legs were removed by me. I slept peacefully, feeling the joy of my creations loving me.

It was at 8:00 AM when we all woke up. I was sitting on a plastic chair in my room while my children entered. The layout of my room appears as follows. I illuminated the room with a Ghostly Flame spell. I had placed all of my tools on the unbroken table with the inactivated SWG under it. The broken table was opposite that and the door to this room is near the ritual circle. I am sitting down in the middle between my bed and the other table. There are four chairs in this room and I was using one of them. That left three others that my children could use. Three of the girls chose to sit on the three chairs in front of me while the others sat cross legged on the concrete floor. They were all looking with their beady red eyes at me for guidance, their brown faces tinged green from the green glowing flames of my spell.

The room stank of dead meat, rat musk, and mold, but I got used to it. I smiled at them as they sat down and said, "Good morning my children creations. Firstly, as your creator mother, I will grant names designations to all of you because each of you is unique yes yes. I will start doing it now, yes yes. I went to the boys who were at my left side. I pointed to each of them and named them one by one. The names I used were human names since I was more familiar with them than Skaven names. The boys names were the following: Isaac, Franklin, Jerry, and Stuart. They nodded their heads in acceptance of their new names. I then moved onto the girls who were at my right side. I named them: Annie, Mary, Martha, and Eliza. They too nodded their heads in acceptance of their new names. I returned to my seat and looked at each of them.

"You are all my children: Isaac, Franklin, Stuart, Jerry, Annie, Martha, Mary, and Eliza. This place, which is our home, is called New Skavenblight. Right now, it is not so grand magnificent but I will make this place great better. Still, I need your help cooperation to do this. We all must work strive together for the betterment of our people, my children, for the world we live in is beset with many horrors threats. I will share some of what I know to all of you."

I then sent some of my knowledge to my creations to help them understand what I was talking about. I focused on their minds as their eyes widened and were unblinking during the process they were undergoing. I sent to their brains the knowledge I have gained in my education, our location, the situation of the world, about humans and parahumans, about my family, and some of what I plan to do. This information exchange lasted for several minutes before stopping. My children were blinking their eyes for a moment, then they stood up and said to me in determination, "We now understand comprehend why you created us Mother Goddess. We shall aid help you in protecting this planet world." I was feeling happy inside due to feeling their unconditional support for me. I went and hugged everyone of them. "Thank you for your support my children. Now, let us go to the canteen and eat some food first before we start working yes yes!"

The canteen at least had windows looking outside, even if they were broken, which let sunlight illuminate the area. For the meal that could sustain us for two days, we would eat two of the dead, African American, female druggie corpses that had been stored in the cooler. I gave them knives and together we cut up the bodies. Any useless parts would be burned in fire while the bones and hair would kept for future use. While we did this, I pretended that I was carving Sophia apart while she was still alive and in agony. I knew that this was an evil thought but I thought that I should have a bit of pleasure for a while. For me, I got the breasts, abbs, and sex organs from one of the bodies for my meal. Because all of the benches and tables were gone from this area, we sat on broken pieces of concrete. We grilled our food on a rudimentary grill made up of a bunch of iron bars supported by pieces of broken concrete. The fire underneath was fueled by unwanted scrap wood which I ignited by throwing a Ghostly Flame spell at it. The air around me smelled of roasted meat and was filled with the sound of chittering of happy Skaven. It was a relaxing family meal.

After we finished eating, we went to the SMMTD that I set up in the empty kitchen of the canteen. I used flashlights for illumination in this dark area. As my children were looking at this device, I started to set up my computer and the SWG. I set up the computer on the large slab of concrete that fell from the ceiling, leaving behind a hole in the upper floor. Once the PC was set up nicely, I plugged the plugs into electrical sockets connected by wire to the SWG. Next, I flipped the switch on the Skaven Warp-powered Generator which began to make humming sounds as well as give off green glow between its sections. With electricity flowing through the wires, I turned on my computer. It was successfully activated and I logged myself in. I used worn out couch as a seat.

After this was done, I then turned my attention to the Skaven Magical Material Transfiguration Device and activated it. When it was activated, the device gave off a slight purplish glow but there was no sound. The small indicator lightbulb on the side of the device glowed green, stating that the device was on. I then connected this device to my computer with a USB cable. While I was doing the set up, I informed my children on the importance of these devices and how they work. My Skaven children now fully understood how to use the devices I created. The computer now had an app where I could input the data needed for material transfiguration. I began to create files on different objects with their stated specifications and what material they were made out. From these files, the SMMTD would have templates for different objects it would create. An example of a template would be a bullion of 14 Karat gold a meter long, 50 cm high, and 40 cm wide.

To test the device, I told Jerry and Stuart to get small broken bits of concrete and place them inside the device. They went and got what I asked them to get. Next, they opened the coffin-like lid of the machine and placed the broken pieces of concrete inside the rune covered interior. Then, they closed it. I turned to my computer and selected the template for gold bits. Then I clicked the transfigure button of the application with my mouse. The command was sent to the machine, which then produced sound that was like electrical buzzing until it went silent again. I went and opened the lid of the device. Inside it was a small pile of gold bits. I grabbed some and showed it to my children with a fanged smile on my face. At the apparent success of the machine, my kids cheered for me.

For the rest of the morning, I told my kids to gather waste materials to be transfigured. Anything that was useless was brought to the device. They cleaned up this building and brought the trash to the device. I also let my kids take turns in using the device. The kitchen of the canteen was filled with the noise of electrical buzzing and the chittering of excited Skaven. The finished products were placed in other rooms for storage. The products we made together were mostly more gold bits, parts to make metal chairs, fabrics, bedding material, and more parts to make SWGs and other devices. In the 1:00 in the afternoon, my kids were busy putting together chairs, making pieces of clothing and bedding, and putting together SWGs using the tools in the machine shop.

In the meantime, I was contemplating what else we were going to do. For my Under Empire, I needed something to provide labor for things such as creating tunnels. In my Soul List, I saw that Armsmaster was planning to create an Anti-Endbringer weapon composed of lethal nano structures. If such small structures can be used to create a dangerous weapon, then perhaps I could create nano robots to provide free labour. The original Skaven race used slavery to provide an important workforce, which is something I would not do. To provide free labour for my Under Empire then, I would have to make robots sized from the nano scale to the macro scale.

Before creating the nano swarm, I created a special signal transmitter headpiece, made from old cellphones and inscribed with runes, that would send specialized psychic commands from my mind to the nanorobots. The range of the transmitter was only limited by the range of my mind. Currently, the range of my mind is the entire city. With the transmitter ready, I created my nano swarm. I opened the lid SMMTD and saw inside it a grey blob made up of nanorobots. I then sent forth a series of commands to the nanorobots through the signal transmitter, which appeared as a grey, square piece of metal on my head, which is inscribed with the green glowing symbol of the Great Horned Rat. The nanorobots moved out of the device they were born in and traveled down to the flooded basements of the buildings. There, they will create more of themselves by consuming matter before tunneling underground to carve out tunnels and chambers for the New Under Empire.

With that stuff underway, I turned to a different problem I needed to solve. To see Dad again as well as to buy stuff in the city, I need to create a way to hide my real form. Since I was able to create an Illusion spell that can hide this place, it would be easy for me to create an Illusion spell that would disguise me. Thus in the end, this problem would be easily solved. To solve the problem, I have created a rope necklace with a little stone threaded through it. I made both via SMMTD as well as a personal mirror for my room. Inscribed on the stone itself is the symbol of the Great Horned Rat. I enchanted the stone with a spell that allows its wearer the ability to hide in an illusion that shows whatever the wearer wants others to see. When I put it on and focused on the image of myself, my reflection in the mirror showed my old human self. This was a great success!

There was another issue I had to deal with. It was the fact that I needed to get information from the internet about different scientific fields and the designs of important stuff like weapons. I cannot just use my old computer since it would be suspicious if I used it in this location. I then thought of creating a device that would function as a computer, information copier, and a hacking device. Since I had some money as well as gold, I could go out and buy what I need from stores. It would feel great to go out in the city like a normal person instead of constantly hiding in here.

I prepared myself to go out into the city to buy stuff. I had a gun and two knives holstered to my belt, two small cloth sacks, and four, large, metal cages to get more rats. My necklace, I put in the new front pocket of my robe. I went to the machine shop and informed my kids of what I was going to do. I revealed to them the nanorobots I made as well as the Illusion stone. I also told them of how many more siblings that will be coming soon. My kids were in awe of my achievements as well as happy that they will get new brothers and sisters soon. So while I would be away, my kids would continue working on what they needed. I said goodbye to them and started on my way to the city.

Before I went out walking to the city, I placed the cages in the sewers to get more rats. I placed bits of human flesh enchanted with a bit of magic to specifically attract black rats. After I got out of the sewers, I put on my necklace and focused on looking like a typical adult, Caucasian, brunette woman wearing business attire. I felt the magic wash over me, then I walked on the streets of Brockton Bay without drawing the attention of the crowds. The first of the shops I went to in the Lord's Market district, was a jewelry shop owned by 40 year old Caucasian man, though he is not affiliated with the Empire 88 gang. In that shop, I exchanged the gold bits I brought with me for cash. I walked out of that place with close to 20,000 dollars.

The next shop I went to was a bookstore in the mall where I bought science books whose subjects ranged from chemistry to quantum physics. The books I got where college level material, though I would be easily able to assimilate the knowledge inside them. As I was doing my shopping in this clean, nicely smelling building, I felt happy and secure in being able to do this without people searching for me. I had earlier sensed the PRT agents observing the junkyards of the city for potential Tinkers, and the gang members who were observing the Boat Graveyard for new parahumans testing their powers there. While those places were unsafe for me to go there myself, I could use my nanorobots to subtly harvest the valuable metals there.

There was a store in the Mall which caught my intrigue, it was a cellphone store. I went there to see if there is something there that would be useful to me. To my surprise, the store was selling touchscreen phones which I was not familiar with. After a friendly demonstration done by a white shop attendant about how it works, I bought two of the newest models they had. I had been wary of cellphones since the time my Mom died but now I knew these things would help me out.

The third store I went to was an electronic store owned by another Caucasian man. In there, I bought USB cables and a USB hub, a laptop, and a lot of spare electronics. After I got out of the shop and took a seat at the food court of the Mall, I was thinking about the progression of my Under Empire and I felt that my Under Empire was not building up fast enough. The solution I thought up to solve this issue would be time compression field generating devices which would be used to speed up the growth and development of the Skaven population. With such devices built, I can make my Under Empire develop faster in a compressed time field rather than having to let things develop in normal time. This would be a project I will work on when I get back to New Skavenblight.

While I was still there at the food court, I ordered a cheeseburger and fries from one of the stands. When I was busily devouring my cheeseburger and fries later, I was thinking about the fact that the Under Empire needs to be able to grow its own food instead of only relying on the SMMTD. Another fact was that while SMMTD is a wonderful device, it still needs something to convert into something else. I cannot always expect to have large amounts of raw materials available for conversion. To solve these two long term issues, I thought of designs for new devices. For food issue, I could obtain seeds then create a machine that would allow me to manipulate the genetic design of the seeds, as well as any other life forms that needed to be changed. For the raw material availability issue, I could create a device that would condense raw magic into a solid substance that can be transfigured by a Skaven Magical Material Transfiguration Device.

Hmm, I sense the souls of two parahumans near the food court. Ah! Its Tattletale and Grue in their civilian identity, whose real names are Sarah Livsey and Brian Labourn. Tattletale was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans while Grue was wearing a grey shirt, a black jacket, and black pants. They were sitting there in one of the tables of the food court at my left hand side. Tattletale was scanning people and learning tidbits of information while Grue was accompanying her on this outing. I subtly looked at both of them then quickly glanced away. In some primal part of my mind, my instincts are telling me that both of them would possibly be good mates. Indeed, Grue is a physically fit male and Tattletale is an intelligent and strong female. I felt embarrassed by such thoughts. While I had kids in the spiritual sense, I wasn't feeling ready for the passionate intimacy of mating with not just one but several mates. Still, I listed them down in my mind as potential mates to be pursued in the future.

I knew that the two of them, as well as the rest of the Undersiders gang, would make potentially useful allies. I also knew that they, except for Tattletale, were unwittingly working for Coil. Indeed, I could sense some people around the Mall who were working for Coil. For now, I could not directly contact Tattletale. But in the future, I would meet with them again when they will do a mission that Coil will assign them to do this upcoming April. So after I finished my food, I gathered my purchased goods and began to leave the Mall. When I was close to the table the duo were using, I flashed an intense knowing look at Tattletale. She felt startled at looking at my face, I gave her a kind smile then winked at her. I also sent a psychic message to her head. "_Don't be afraid Tattletale. I hate Coil as well. Stay safe."_ She was surprised at this but then she quickly calmed down. I left the duo and the Mall and headed to the Docks.

When I was in a dark empty alley, far enough away from the crowds of people, I Skitterleaped directly to the sewers near my base. I picked up the four large metal cages I left there and I looked at what I caught. There were twelve black male rats, twelve black female rats, four brown male rats, and four brown female rats in the cages. The black rats would be important in creating Stormvermin. I had ordered some of the nanorobots earlier to carve a tunnel that would connect with the sewer system of the city. For the rest of the journey back to New Skavenblight, I walked from the sewers to the entrance of the new hidden tunnel where it opened up for me like a camera aperture when I approached it. The entrance was easily disguised as a dead end of the sewers. From there, I walked up the new tunnel and entered into the basement of the administration building I used.

It was 5:30 PM when I checked the time. I put the new USB cables and the USB hub near my old computer in the kitchen area. I put my books as well as my new phones, books, cages, and laptop on the table in my room. It seemed my kids had been very busy while I was away. Not only did they make more clothes, bedding and furniture for themselves, they also fixed the lighting system of buildings by installing new light bulbs, switches and electrical cables and powering them up with a large SWG for each building they were using. I sent a psychic signal to all of them which let them know that I have come back home.

We all assembled at the canteen which had its lights powered up. There were enough metal chairs for everyone here as well as several extra chairs. Our chairs were arranged in a circle and my kids were eagerly waiting for what I was going to say. Along with their patchwork robes, my kids also wore plain white shirts and blue denim jeans, as well as black hued underwear which they told me they had made for themselves.

"You did good work work today my children, yes yes! Your Mother Goddess is proud happy of what you all have done, yes yes!" I said to them in a joyful tone.

"Thank you Mother Goddess!" They politely replied to me.

" Now my children offspring, tonight we must make preparations to bring forth your new brothers and sisters into the world. We shall make sure that they will have good food to eat as well as clothes to wear when they have been transformed changed into Skaven, yes yes!" I said to them.

"We have made prepared the necessary objects materials before you arrived, oh Great Horned one. We are ready to bring them to wherever you require them to be brought." They said to me.

"Then please bring carry the objects things to my quarters now, my children offspring! I shall prepare for the ritual in my room. Go on now now." I said to them. They went off to gather the clothes and food while I went to my room and prepared the ritual. Though I did my first ritual at midnight, I could actually perform it at any time of the day. As I was thinking about the expansion of my Under Empire, I also began thinking of when I will meet with my Father and what shall I say to him. How much of the truth about myself should I reveal to my Dad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Underground Development**

**Mostly a filler chapter. Units and weapons of the Army of the Skaven will include things found in the Warhammer 40k universe.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

By 7:30 PM, I had gained sixteen more Skaven children through another performance of the same ritual which brought my first eight children into the world. After my additional children had finished their meal, which was made up of the last human corpses we had available, they were clothed in shirts, underwear, pants, and robes like the others. We gathered in the canteen where I named them. My older children made name tags that they attached to their clothes which helped distinguish similar individuals from each other. My new kids had names like Klawz, Ratzel, Ratsputin, and other odd names. We all talked with each other and I explained to my new kids the current state of the world and familiar other matters just like what I said to my older children.

For the rest of the night, my older kids helped their younger siblings in setting up their new accommodations in the second floor. After their rooms were ready for use, my kids came to help me in the machine shop. In the cleaned up, well lit machine shop, I was working on creating the machines I thought about earlier, the **Time Compression Field Generator**, the **Warpstone Maker**, and the **Life Mutator**. I had read and absorb all the information I found in the books I bought some time earlier. I now knew about many subjects in the different fields of science, from Chemistry to Quantum Physics. When my kids arrived in the Machine shop, I instructed them on what to bring and what to do. I assigned four of my kids on making an extra Skaven Magical Material Transfiguration Device. I assigned the rest of my kids to bring me the things I need, work on pieces of metal, carving runes, and utilize the SMMTD. For the rest of the night, the sound of metal being cut, the humming of electricity, the noise of activated power tools, and the chattering between Skaven were heard throughout the machine shop.

I created the Time Compression Field Generator as follows: First, I got two small modified SWGs or otherwise known as a **Warp Energy Harvester** that had been made by my kids. Next, I got one normal Skaven Warp-powered Generator from my kids. Then me and my kids made the body out of pieces of steel. It was cylindrical in shape and had a wide base. It was two meters tall and 50 cm in diameter. It was lead grey in color. On top of the cylinder is a four sided pyramid with a set of time runes inscribed on each side. On one side of the cylinder was a control panel that has a small monitor and a keypad where one could input the amount of time to be compressed in the area where it is placed, and how much of a difference between the amount of time that is compressed there and the amount of real time outside the area of effect.

An example for this would be one day in normal time equals one century in the compressed time field. The internal components of the machine are a processor powered by a SWG that handles the data input from the control panel, and controls the magical flow that is coming from the two WEH which flows through a circuit that goes to the runes at the top of the device. When activated by push of a button, the device projects a spheroid magical energy field from the runes on its top, and this energy field is the one that accelerates the flow of time in an area. One of these TCFGs could affect an area the size of ten city blocks in diameter. The shape of the area affected by this device can be adjusted from a spheroid shape to a shape that fits the dimensions of the targeted settlement. While one TCFG would be sufficient for now, more would have to be built for further expansion.

The Warpstone Maker was created by modifying a SMMTD to become a magical condenser. In a Warpstone Maker, the runes inside it condense and solidify the warp energy gained from its WEH. The device does not need a connection to a computer and instead has a control panel which instructs the device on how much warpstone need to be generated and how big the pieces have to be. The warpstones produced by this device are a green crystals made of solidified warp energy. This material can still be consumed by my nanorobots as well being able to be transfigured into something else by a SMMTD.

The Life Mutator is a large, two meter tall, four meter wide, four meter long, boxy, emerald green machine that has eight cylinders on the outside which are filled with different chemicals and nutrients. Inside it is the chamber with a viewing screen where small mechanical arms outfitted with needles inject engineered nucleases or "molecular scissors" into genomes of the organism that is being modified there. The machine can also irradiate the organism with controlled bursts of warp energy as an option to induce desire mutations in the modified organism. The device needs to be connected to a computer in order to control it. It along with the other electricity hungry machines have their own plugs which can be connected to a main electrical system if needed.

It was midnight when we were done creating the machines. I told my kids that it was time to go to sleep. So we all went up to our rooms tired but happy. In my room, I was checking on the progress of my nanorobot swarm. My swarm had excavated a series of tunnels and caverns under the old car factory as well as tunnels running parallel to the sewer network of the city. Aside from this, my nanobots discovered that there is a vast aquifer underneath the city of Brockton Bay. Upon learning that fact, I immediately ordered half of my nanorobot swarm to go to the aquifer, consume most of its water, and to carve out several caverns and tunnels to store the rest of its water as an emergency water supply. I then went to sleep on my newly built bed that has a mattress, two pillows, and blankets all colored in a rust red hue.

When it was 8:00 AM on January the 10th, 2011, all of us awoke to begin our day's work. For breakfast, we went to the little area of trees where we shot eight adult deer with the pistols we had. It was fun teaching my kids on how to hunt and shoot prey. We brought the meat to the canteen where we prepared and cooked it using newly created stainless steel kitchenware and electrically powered stoves. Any extra meat that was not cooked was placed in a large freezer for preservation. While the SMMTD could transform rocks into grain, it felt good to hunt and capture your own food. After we had eaten our meal, I told my kids that we would start building our underground settlements and growing our population. It was time for the creation of the Under Empire.

The thing we focused on first was having an elevator that could transport materials and personnel from the surface to the lower levels. To do this we went to the old elevator of the administration building we were in and repaired it. With it repaired and with its shaft extended by my nanorobots, this allowed the elevator to access the recently made lower caverns of New Skavenblight. Currently, below the basements of the buildings, there is a network of caverns and tunnels extending up to a kilometer below the surface. The tunnels and caverns are arranged in a circular manner and are three levels deep. With the elevator working, we began to set up the first lower level with electric wiring and lights. While my kids were doing this, I brought the Time Compression Field Generator to the first lower level and activated it. The device hummed as it powered up, then waves of light blue energy pulsed from the runes at its top. The oval shape of the Time Compression field encompassed the buildings of New Skavenblight down to the levels below. The time difference I set on the device was one day in normal time equals forty years in compressed time.

While my kids were working on setting up the power network and housing of the lower levels from top bottom, I was working on other things. While I currently have twenty four children, I needed to make more. To do this, I went to the basement of the administration building and carved a very large ritual circle of Transformation on the floor, as well as placing mounds of crushed human bones within the ritual circle. After that was done, I summoned a horde of normal rats from the sewers by tweaking and adjusting the **Rat Thrall **spell before casting it. When enough rats gathered within the ritual circle, I began to cast the **Skaven Transformation **spell upon them. When the ritual was done, I had a hundred male and female Skaven couples to add to the population. After they ate enough venison for their meal and were clothed in the same work cloth as the rest of my children, I sent them off to help their older siblings. I had consumed a good deal of my magical energy in creating that many Skaven at once but I knew where I could get more magical energy.

While I had large reserves of energy already within me, it would not be good if I just relied on them for my needs. So to increase my warp energy supply, I had been going into the warp and devouring the souls of evil humans that were there. From corrupt politicians to terrible madmen, I reviewed their memories, then removed those memories that were useless to me before I ate them. Aside from eating souls, I sought to create an afterlife that has an eternal paradise for the good souls and a place of punishment for the bad souls. To do this, I gathered pieces of my warp energy, condensed them, then brought them to life as spirits. I had known of this method by seeing memories of how the original Great Horned Rat created the Vermin Lords.

The spirits I made looked like normal sized, emerald green armored, black furred, Skaven warriors that wield halberds or plague censers, and who also have leathery bat wings affixed to their backs. I made a hundred of them before giving them life and personality. When they saw their creator, they knelt before me on one knee and screeched out loud, "Glory be to the Great Horned Rat, Lady of Decay!" After basking in their praise for five minutes, I sent them off to build my own heaven and hell by manipulating bits of the Warp to the plan I laid out. For the design of my Heaven, I was thinking of a beautiful futuristic city that had an endless supply of cheese. For the design of Hell, I thought creating something similar to the nightmarish Skaven city of Hell Pit in the Old World.

While I liked to guide my children myself, I had the foresight to see that my children needed leaders among them to guide their society. So from the new Skaven I had created recently, one had a pair of curved horns. His fur was grey and he looked at me with eyes of curiosity and great intelligence. I told him to stay behind with me for awhile while the rest of his newly created brothers and sisters went of to work. I conversed with him and stated that I wanted him to act as a leader for his brethren. He humbly spoke, "Why me me, oh Great Horned One?" "I know you can help me lead them well, Grey Seer Thanquol." I said to him. He nodded in acceptance of my plan for him before he speed off down to the recently built stairwells to meet up with his brethren. I smiled as I saw him go on his way. I had seen beforehand from the memories of the original rodent deity, about an interesting lucky Grey Seer known as Thanquol. While the original version was as evil as the rest of his kin, I hope that this new version of Thanquol would make an excellent leader for the Skaven people.

**No one's POV**

For the rest of this compressed period of forty years, a lot of things happened. New Skavenblight expanded downwards and outwards to eventually have a total of ten underground levels that stretch up to ten kilometers down. From the old Henry & Ackerman Automotive Facility, New Skavenblight expanded outward to encompass the entirety of what had been the underground aquifer of Brockton Bay as well several small outlying settlements in the mountains near Brockton Bay. These outlying settlements were connected by large tunnels that allowed for locomotives and other vehicles outfitted with anti-gravity technology to travel between the settlements. This anti-gravity technology is composed of plates of metal with powerful levitation runes were carved into them. These runes are powered by a several WEHs that are computer controlled. To move the vehicles equipped with this technology, sets of powerful plasma thrusters unleash blasts of energy to propel the vehicle forward.

New Skavenblight had vast grey colored manufacturing facilities and apartment blocks lit up with electric lights. All of these large buildings were built using materials that were stronger than concrete that were called ferrocrete and ceramite. These apartment blocks contain the comforts of modern life such as refrigerators, kitchens and other important things.

The under city had vast pillars that stretched from the ceiling to parts of the bedrock to provide structural support to the surface city of Brockton Bay. Scattered around the city were TCFGs, Wardstones, and large pendulum swinging vibration dampeners to negate earthquakes. In the center of the city was large gothic style cathedral was built in honor of the Great Horned Rat. It was a beautiful place that had many paintings and sculptures of Skaven Art. One painting in particular featured a long table with the Great Horned Rat in the center while twelve other Skaven were at her sides appearing to converse with her. The denizens of New Skavenblight go to the Temple on Sundays to worship Taylor Hebert and send prayers to her. This great temple and other smaller temples were headed by a noncelibate order of green clad Skaven priests led by High Pontifex Skrolk who was appointed by Taylor Hebert.

In some parts of the city there were large schools that educated Skaven children from kindergarten to college level education. All these schools have the appropriate facilities and personnel to ensure high standards of education. These schools had names like the University of New Skavenblight, Win Fast University, the Buboes University of the Arcane Arts and so on. The education given to the children was free, in fact, the society of New Skavenblight did not use money! Instead, the denizens of the Under City work in harmony with each other to provide everyone with the things they need without having to create a dangerously competitive society.

For the entertainment of the citizens of the Under City, many things were set up. News stations, Television networks, Cellphone services, and Internet networks were built for this need. However, all the networks in the Under City were outside of the networks used by humans because the Skaven needed to avoid being discovered by anyone monitoring the human Internet. Aside from these important services, electronic libraries and other fun things were developed such as cinema, video games, and virtual reality simulators. Subjects from human literature as well as ideas from the Warhammer Fantasy dimension are used in the film industry and the gaming industry of New Skavenblight. There were also rising stars in the entertainment industry with names such as Morgan Freedrat, Hugh Packrat, and Alicia Klawz.

For sports, virtual reality simulators enabled Skaven to do sports activities without the need for large spaces to be used. They were also useful in training soldiers how to fight. Regular sports like football and baseball were popular among the Skaven. Oddly enough, Pole Dancing was also a popular activity but only when it was a sport since Red Light Districts were banned in the city.

In some areas of the underground city were caverns dedicated for food production. Some of these caverns were covered in a strange organism that looked like giant bush like fungi. These organisms were originated from lichen that was mutated in a Life Mutator, then let loose in the underground city. These mutated lichens are able to produce oxygen in complete darkness through chemosynthesis as well as producing large quantities of edible lumpy growths.

Other caverns serve as pens for a breed of goat sized, wingless cockroaches that feed on lichen as well as organic scraps. These mutated cockroaches have been modified to have mammalian respiratory and circulatory systems to allow them to breath despite being so large. These cockroaches serve as docile livestock for the Skaven. These insect livestock are popular among the denizens of the under city because they breed quickly, are more efficient in converting food to protein than mammals, and produce less waste.

Aside from the roaches and lichen, there are specially built underground greenhouses that serve as places to farm genetically modified crops such as grains, lettuce, cabbages, and potatoes. There are also factories that make popular dairy products from SMMTD produced milk as well as bake bread and pastries. All these edible products are eaten either in public dining places or in the privacy of an individual's apartment.

The Skaven denizens of New Skavenblight currently number in the low millions. While most of these Skaven denizens are offspring born from the frenzied mating of the original transformed sewer rats, more recent additions came from the successful attempts done by Taylor Hebert to resurrect dead souls. From the souls of aborted babies to those innocents who died at the hands of evil parahumans and gangs, they were reborn anew. For Taylor, it was not too difficult to do this. How she did this? She uses a SMMTD to create a Skaven skeleton for the soul that will be resurrected. Next, she calls upon the soul in the warp and asks whether it wishes to be reborn or not. If it is willing, she grasps the soul with her mind while her hands touch the skeleton. From the skeleton, the other organs and structures form out of magic to complete the body. Then the willing soul is thrust into its new living vessel, completing the resurrection process.

The souls of the aborted babies were given baby Skaven bodies and were adopted by willing Skaven couples. The souls of adults were given adult bodies and they were adapting to live in this new society. In particular, there were souls that Taylor was interested in resurrecting. These souls were those of dead parahumans and the victims of the gangs of Brockton Bay. Examples of these interesting souls were parahumans like Hero and Professor Haywire, or victims of horrible gang related crimes such as the people slain by the Empire 88 gang and souls of girls forced into prostitution who died miserable deaths. From souls such as these, Taylor would recreate the Four Great Clans of the Skaven race: Skryre, Pestilens, Moulder, and Eshin.

But first, the proper facilities to house them would have to be built. For clans Skryre and Moulder, there were already enough factories and laboratories for them to utilize. For Clan Pestilens, hospitals and abbeys were built to serve as their training ground. For Clan Eshin, a forbidding, obsidian hued, medieval fortress, the Bastion of Vigilance was built to house and train the future recruits.

Aside from the mortal Skaven who lived in the Under City, there were vast numbers of Skaven-like robots performing different labor tasks. These dark bluish hued robots varied in size from that of an average Skaven, which is close to two meters in height, to robots the size of rats, and then to robots of nanoscale sizes. The tasks of these robots varied from construction work, repair work, tunnel maintenance, and manufacturing work. A lot of these robots were added to the military to serve as mechanical troops. All of these robots, including the nanorobots, had an Overseer who sent commands to their robotic charges via the command chip that is placed on their heads. These Overseers wore dark bluish hued armored suits equipped with powerful gauntlet computers and backpacks powered by SWGs, that have mechanical arms and radio antennas.

The souls of those who died while being forced into prostitution, such as those of the girls victimized by the ABB gang of Brockton Bay, were resurrected to form the beginnings of Clan Eshin. This group of resurrected individuals viewed Taylor Hebert as a Savior and Redeemer. Taylor offered these souls the chance to wreak vengeance upon the gangs who ruined their past human lives. These mostly black furred Skaven were taught the teachings of the original Clan Eshin, which is the art of assination that was learned by the original Clan Eshin from mystical Cathay. While they came from different human ethnic groups in their old lives, in their new skaven lives they became a united group of stealth assassins who showed absolute loyalty only to the Great Horned Rat.

Those who died from the actions of racist bigots, religious extremists, or from other prejudicial people, mostly became new members of Clan Pestilens. These Skaven revere Taylor Hebert similarly to that of the other clans, with many of them becoming fanatical worshippers of the Great Horned Rat. Clan Pestilens specialize in religious work and disease treatment as well as plague research. They also have SWG powered backpacks that have mechanical limbs equipped with whatever medical tools are needed. To quickly heal injured comrades, Clan Pestilens Plague Physicians can inject into them a fluid called Skalm, which accelerates the healing process in an injured site. Plague Physicians can also use magical spells to heal their patients.

Those relatively morally good parahumans who were killed by whatever causes were quite shocked by their new Skaven lives. The thing was that they no longer had the powers they had as parahumans. Taylor Hebert had long conversions with them regarding why she had done this, her position in this society they became part, and what they wanted to do next. These resurrected ones have come to see Taylor as a Goddess they would happily serve under. The parahumans who were not Tinkers in their past life became new Grey Seers. Tinker parahumans such as the renowned Hero and Professor Haywire were at first understandably reluctant to work for Taylor Hebert due to the fact that Taylor had killed people before. However over the years within the time field, they came to willingly work for Taylor when Taylor explained to them the necessity of any morally grey actions she undertakes. While they lost their powers like those of the other resurrected capes, the knowledge and memories they had were still of some use. These Tinker parahumans became members of Clan Skryre, while for Clan Moulder, there were hardly any biotinkers available for it. Thus Clan Moulder was currently composed of natural born Skaven geneticists, surgeons, and animal trainers.

Other normal newly resurrected people such as Bonesaw's family, and the once deceased family members of other members of the Slaughterhouse 9, as well as the many victims of evil parahumans like Nilbog, were feeling the joy of being alive again. The Manton and Gramme families each composed of the wife and daughter, were horrified and sorrowful of what the Mannequin and the Siberian did. In particular, the daughter of each of these two criminals, Alice Gramme and Rose Manton, felt the need to make up for what their wayward family members had done. So these two girls chose to become members of Clan Skryre to train to become heroes.

Another interesting person who get resurrected is a man named Andrew Richter. Taylor was interested about this hidden parahuman and looked through his soul. Taylor was shocked to discover the truth about Dragon. The truth was that Dragon was created by this man, and that there is killswitch for Dragon but its current location is unknown. So after Taylor resurrected him, she and Andrew had a long argument about his actions. In the end, Andrew conceded that Dragon was not going to turn into killer artificial intelligence and that he had to help his daughter somehow. Currently, Mr. Richter is training an artificial intelligence he and Taylor Hebert created as a future helper and sibling to Dragon. The name of this Artificial Intelligence is Ikit Claw.

Another important thing beside the development of advanced technology such as laser guns, Taylor Hebert had focused on creating new spells that would be useful for her Under Empire and her subjects. Examples of these new spells are simple blasting and cutting spells that even the average Skaven can use effectively. Other new spells are enchantments that can be used to vastly increase or decrease the available space on the inside of a nonliving object while its outward appearance remains the same, spells that a spell caster can use to temporarily or permanently transfigure objects into new forms. Methods of magical healing such as Skalm, other magical potions, and healing spells were also created as well. There are even wardstones that can be set to repair entire city blocks when activated.

**Codex:**

Aside from all of this buildup and expansion of New Skavenblight itself, there is the creation of the Skaven Under Empire Guard and the Stormvermin Marines. The organization of the Under Empire Guard is the same as that of the United States military. The base of the armed forces is located inside one of the mountains. The base has barracks and other important facilities, as well as having large Skittergates, which is a piece of arcane machinery developed by Prof. Haywire and Taylor Hebert, that can create portals that allow army units to move to the target area almost instantaneously. The units and weapons of this army are as follows:

**Infantry:**

**Skaven Guards** \- These are the typical infantry units of the Under Empire Guard. This type of soldier is equipped with either a **laser gun** powered by a SWG power pack or an **assault rifle** that fires caseless bullets. Both of these weapons can have attachments like telescopic sights and bayonets. They are also equipped with several grenades and wear suits of leafy green Carapace armor composed of ceramite and other protective materials. They also have gas masks they can use. The visual lenses of any tools used by the Skaven are made from a clear, transparent plastic. The focusing lenses of their energy directed weapons are made from warpstone.

**Skaven Robots** \- These units serve various roles within the military. Some are wolf-sized, four legged, melee attack drones. Others are machines the size of normal Skaven that have arms replaced with machine guns and other heavy weapons. Still others serve as fast construction drones that can build bunkers, missile and gun sentry turrets, and other pieces of fortification.

**Ratling Weapons Teams** \- These teams are each composed of three Skaven Guards who utilize heavy weaponry such as the **Skaven Heavy Bolters, Autocannons, Machine Guns, Plasma Cannons, and Laser Cannons**. They also have an Ammunition Creation Device with them which is a small portable version of an SMMTD that is limited to only produce ammunition from whatever materials they feed it. They also bring with them a portable Warpstone Maker.

**Eshin Assassins** \- These assassins of Clan Eshin strike terror into the hearts of enemy forces. Male or female, these assassins are equipped with an armored, form fitting, grey hued, full bodysuit; either a **Needler Sniper Rifle or a Semi-automatic Coil Sniper Rifle**; and a WEH that powers the cloaking runes and shield runes carved into the bodysuit. The force field is generated close to the body by the shield runes. However, the force field would fail once it has taken enough damage. If the force field fails, the user has to retreat out of combat for the force field to recharge. Their goggles use a transparent high quality plastic lenses to help judge the distance to the target. Their weapons come equipped with small laser emitters for determining line of fire as well as for guiding missiles to the target. For melee combat, Eshin Assassins are equipped with transonic weaponry such as swords, daggers, or punch blades that can bypass enemy armor and slice flesh.

**Poison Wind Grenadiers** \- These chemical warfare soldiers are specialist troops coming from Clan Skryre. These troops are equipped with **grenade launchers** and light power armour that has good quality air recyclers. Their armor is supplied energy from its SWG power pack located on their backs. Their semi-automatic grenade launchers are large weapons that carry twenty grenades. The grenades range from poison wind grenades, fragmentation grenades, to other more exotic types of grenades. The power armor enables the wielder to easily double wield two grenade launchers and withstand the recoil of the weapons. They also have backup weapons they could use in close combat such as triple barreled shotguns or chainswords. The power pack on the back also houses a miniaturized ACD and WEH to produce the grenades the soldier requires. The WEH also provides warp energy for the shield runes on the armor. The grenades produced are collected by empty ammunition magazines located at the back. They also carry mortars with them to lob shells containing poison wind into squads of enemies.

**Warpfire Specialist Teams** \- These Clan Skryre Skaven are also equipped in the same power armor as the Poison Wind Grenadiers. Their preferred weapons however are either **Warpfire Throwers or the Warp Phosphorus Gun**. The Warpfire Throwers are connected by tubes to the ACD, WEH, and the two fuel canisters at the back. These canisters have their capacity greatly increased by space expansion spells. Unlike the original Warpfire Throwers, the new fuel used by these weapons is horrific mixture of white phosphorus and powdered warpstone mixed in liquid that keeps them from igniting by themselves until it is ignited by fire outside or by the electrical sparks generated at the weapons mouth. The Warp Phosphorus Gun on the other hand fire globules of a jelly containing white phosphorus and powdered warpstones ignites by itself when it impacts a target.

**Plague Physicians** \- These troops from Clan Pestilens wear green hued, light power armour and use weapons such as **Chainswords and Radium Rifles**. This MDFG allows the adamantium blade to slash apart materials right down to the molecules. The **Radium Rifle** is a gun that fires metal bullets hyper-irradiated by natural radioactive materials or by specially made radioactive warpstones. This radioactive ammunition contaminates an area of the battlefield in lethal levels of radiation. After the fighting is over, swarms of nanorobots quickly absorb the radiation and clean up the area. The Plague Physicians are hardly affected by their own radiation weapons due to their biologically enhanced flesh and the symbiotic medical nanorobots living within their flesh. The power pack on their backs house four mechanical limbs outfitted with various surgical tools, ACD, WEH, and Skalm injectors to enable them to quickly heal infantry units. Aside from their weapons, plague physicians can utilize plague magic in combat.

**Warp Disintegrator Teams** \- These teams of Skaven Guard are charged with creating tunnels underneath enemy positions as well as blowing apart enemy vehicles. They utilize an evolved form of the original Warp-Grinder, which was a tunneling tool as well as a short ranged, anti-infantry weapons platform. The evolved version is short ranged gun-like weapon that has a large warpstone at front end which fires off crackling beams of emerald hued energy that disintegrate chunks of matter along its path. This weapon is powered by a SWG power pack and can be wielded by a single individual. Other weapons they can use are man-portable Missile Launchers or mines.

**Vehicles: **

**Doomwheel** \- The Doomwheels used by the New Skaven Race in the role of Main Battle Tanks, are based on the design of the original Doomwheel. The new design features the slightly larger six meter tall adamantium plated wheel, with armored sides and rotating gun turrets where weapons stick out. The engine of the Doomwheel is located at the back of the driver's seat, and is composed of four large SWGs. One of them powers the electric motors which drive the gears that spin the wheel. Another one powers the weapons, the two ACDs, and the two WEHs which can also be used to power the shield runes and the Anti-gravity plates of the vehicle. Another one powers the plasma thrusters of both sides of the wheel. And the last one powers the computer systems, targeting systems, and radio equipment.

The armaments of the vehicle are four, rotating turret mounted, ranged weapons and a set of Disruptor spikes lined in front of the wheel. The turret mounted weapons vary from two Laser Cannons and two Skaven Heavy Bolters; two 120 mm battle cannons and two Warpfire throwers; two vehicle mounted Heavy Warp Disintegrators and two Skaven Heavy Bolters, two Warp Lightning Cannons and two Skaven Heavy Bolters, and so on and so forth. The weapons can either be manually fired through pulling triggers or through electronic commands sent via computer. The vehicle is piloted by one driver and one commander. The door of the vehicle is on the left side. The anti-gravity technology equipped by the Doomwheel and other vehicles also possessing the same technology, enables the vehicle to fly over obstacles as well as to safely drop in from above.

**Doom Flayer** \- These machines are improved versions of the original Doom Flayer. The front of this machine still has its slashing flayer blades, but they have been enhanced with Disruptor technology to allow them to slice through light vehicles and soldiers. The sides of the wheel contain .50 caliber machine guns mounted in revolving turrets. The machine is piloted by only one driver who controls the vehicle in an armored box suspended behind the wheel. The armored box contains driver's seat and the steering mechanisms of the vehicle on the inside, while on the plasma thrusters lie on the outside of the box. The vehicle's four small SWGs, two ACDs, and two WEHs, and the electric motor engine are located inside the wheel. The anti-gravity technology and shield runes lies on the outside of the wheel. These vehicles are used for scouting and also for light skirmishes against enemy troops.

**Skaven Artillery Mech** \- This looks like a four legged, seven meter long, rat-shaped mech equipped with either a two barreled rotating gun turret or two large missile pods on its back. The cockpit is located in the head of the mech while the inside of the torso of the mecha contains the crew quarters, the four large SWGs that perform the typical roles they perform, two large SMMTDs, and two WHEs.

The vehicle is crewed by one pilot, a gunner, a Warlock Engineer, and a commander. The gun turret with two 132 millimeter guns as well as the optional missile pods fires a variety of munitions. The guns fire shells of explosive, armour piercing, diseased, or of chemical nature. The range of the guns were 15 kilometers. The missile pod can fire up to twelve missiles in a volley against enemy aircraft or it launches missiles against distant targets such as cities. Tactical or Strategic Warpstone Doomrockets can be fired from this vehicle. The tail of mech acts like an additional stabilizer when it is firing as well as a good counter balance when the mech speedily scampers on its four legs.

Other optional armaments for this mech are the following:

Warp Lightning Cannons - These weapons use both a SWG and a WEH to fire bolts of crackling bright green warp energy at targets. Targets struck by these unnatural bolts of lightning die in agony from electrocution. These weapons are useful against infantry and vehicles, as well as against enemy electronics.

Rail Guns - These weapons rely on creating opposing magnetic fields between two conductive rails. These opposing magnetic fields are then used to rapidly propel a solid metal slug at high speeds out of the rails. The destructive force of this weapon relies on the pure kinetic energy of the metal slug. The range of this weapon is far greater than that of conventional chemical propelled weaponry, with a maximum range of 56 kilometers.

**War Beasts:**

**Enhanced Stormfiends** \- The Stormfiends are heavily armored, cybernetically enhanced rat ogres whose design is based on the original Stormfiends created through the combined efforts of Clan Moulder's bioengineering and Clan Skryre's techno sorcery. Just like the original hulking Stormfiends, the Enhanced Stormfieds are equipped with either heavy ranged weaponry or gruesome melee weapons. Unlike the original Stormfiends which still require food and rest just as mortal beings did, the Enhanced Stormfiends had their essence combined with the warp flesh of Skaven Spirits.

These spirits were able to come to the physical plane through Grey Seers creating temporary warp portal. These spirits came to donate pieces of their otherworldly essence to Clan Moulder in order to provide an advantage for the new creations. This Metaterrestrial essence enables the Enhanced Stormfiends to no longer require food or rest to survive. This essence also enables the Enhanced Stormfiend to have high speed regeneration which allows them to heal from most wounds though they can still be killed by overwhelming firepower. Aside from their regeneration ability, they also have redundant organs in their bodies which makes them even harder to kill.

The Enhanced Stormfiends are controlled via an advanced Neural Cortex located in its central mass. This Neural Cortex is made from raw brain matter and electronic components. This Neural Cortex creates the artificial spirit of the creature. These creatures are commanded wirelessly through encrypted signals sent by a commanding officer.

The available armaments of Enhanced Stormfiends are the following:

Ratling Guns - A set of three eight-barreled Ratling guns, one wrist mounted gun on each arm and one in the center of the chest, rapidly fire volleys of .50 caliber bullets at enemy troops. Automatic cut-off mechanisms on the ratling guns help the operators avoid using up all their bullets in one volley.

Doom Flayer Fists - These are gauntlets containing slashing disruptor blades that can cut through both infantry armor and vehicle plating.

Warp Disintegrators - A set of three Warp Disintegrators placed in the same locations on an Enhanced Stormfiend like the Ratling guns. The Enhanced Stormfiend equipped with these particular armaments can create large breaches in walls, dig tunnels, as well as vaporising either enemy infantry or enemy vehicles.

Warp Lightning Gauntlets - These are both the electrically charged gauntlets and the armor worn by these specialized Enhanced Stormfiends. These warp lightning given off by these weapons electrocutes any enemy infantry near the Enhanced Stormfiend.

Grenade Launchers - These weapons allow the Enhanced Stormfiend to deliver a devastating volley of poison wing grenades or other munitions at enemies whilst in the midst of heavy gunfire.

Heavy Warp Phosphorus Gun - These large weapons can launch volleys globules of incendiary chemicals at long range at enemies.

Hell Pit Abominations Mark 2 - These Skaven-shaped monsters are giant, terrifying creatures of great strength and savagery. Also created from the same mixture of mortal flesh and immortal essence like that within the Enhanced Stormfiends, HPA M2s are hard to skill. Unlike their Enhanced Stormfiend cousins, the HPA M2s can regenerate at much faster speeds than their fellow war beasts. These war beasts stand on their own two legs, they each have four arms, and they are each twenty meters tall.

They are covered in a fully integrated armored suits that act as additional protective layers as well as locking up in order to contain the creature when it rages out of control. Anti-gravity technology and plasma thrusters enables them to fly and their wrist mounted ranged weaponry, as well as their claws and teeth, devastate enemy forces. While the body can be piloted by a Skaven pilot seating in command pod in located in the creature's waist, it can also be permanently possessed by a summoned Skaven Metaterrestrial. The construction of these titanic monsters takes months to make and other army units were given more attention and construction. Thus by the end of the compressed time period of forty years, only six of the creatures were made and stored in the mountains for future use.

**Aircraft:**

The Air Force of the Under Empire is made up of both piloted planes and drone aircraft. The air base from where the Air Force operates is located within the mountains surrounding the City of Brockton Bay. The hanger doors are large but well disguised, appearing to be another unsuspicious section of the mountain. The current numbers of aircraft available to Air Force is twelve interceptors and eight bombers due to more attention being given on developing a large ground based army first.

The types of aircraft utilized by the Under Empire are the following:

Skryre Interceptor - While it can be manned by a pilot, this 16 meter long, triangular shaped aircraft can fly at far more dangerous speeds without one. The four plasma thrusters built into the wings of the aircraft can move up and down to allow for vertical takeoffs and landings. It is armed with four gun turrets mounted on the hull, two of which are fitted with two Laser Cannons while the other two are fitted with autocannons. It also has two missile pods. It is theoretically capable of both intra-atmospheric flight as well as flying in space, though it has not yet been tested in space. Stealth systems can be equipped on this aircraft when necessary.

Pestilens Bomber - This is a flying wing aircraft that is either piloted by a crew of two or controlled as a drone, this 20 meter long triangular winged, stealth bomber destroys its targets with either precise missile strikes or saturation bombing attacks. It has two forward twin-linked laser cannon turrets and two rear twin-linked skaven heavy bolters as its main armament. For its secondary armament, Tactical or Strategic Warpstone Doomrockets are used as well as plague bombs when needed.

**Stormvermin Marines:**

The Stormvermin Marines are the terrifying male and female super soldiers of the Skaven race. These heavy power armor wearing troops are skilled in the art of warfare. While many Skaven might choose to become Stormvermin Marines, only a few are truly ready to bear the grim duty of these special soldiers. The souls of those people killed by prejudiced humans were those that easily volunteered to become super soldiers in order to achieve their vengeance against those who killed them. Other volunteers came from fanatical Skaven who wished to serve the Great Horned Rat as Stormvermin Marines.

The ranged weapons used by the Stormvermin Marines range from handheld Plasma Cannons to Skaven Heavy Bolters. While ranged weapons are important in combat, the Stormvermin Marines very much like to also utilize brutal, adamantium bladed, melee weapons in induce terror in their foes. Most of the weapons they use are enhanced with Disruptor technology, with one such example being the Disruptor Sword. The Disruptor sword is a weapon used by officers and specialized troops that utilizes a small Matter Disruption Field Generator which connected to the blade at the hilt. Aside from the Disruptor family of weapons with other members such as the Disruptor Halberd, Disruptor Axe, and the Disruptor Scythe, the Stormvermin Marines also utilize the Chainsword. The Chainsword is a gruesome weapon powered by a miniaturised SWG, that saws through its targets with teeth made from adamantium.

How the Stormvermin Marines have been enhanced to the level of demi-gods is answered by one thing, the **gene-seed**. The gene-seed is a special organ created by the Great Horned Rat that changes the body of the patient down to the genetic level. The Great Horned Rat made the gene-seed out of her own divine genetic material. The gene-seed with its viral machines also causes the body to grow all the new organs that will enhance the capabilities of the aspirant. The full list of 22 gene-seed organs, presented in the order in which they grow and develop in a Stormvermin Marine, is as follows:

**(Most the following information here is based from the Warhammer 40k Fandom Wiki. I simply added some differences so that it will fit with the story. As to how Taylor got this idea, she saw memories about Norscan and Chaos Favors and then thought about how she can create super soldiers.)**

**Secondary Heart** \- This is the first new organ that develops with the body of the patient. The Secondary Heart increases blood supply and pumping capacity and is capable of taking over entirely should the primary heart fail. It may also pump steroids and adrenaline into the primary heart to give the Stormvermin Marine an extra "rush" of energy on the battlefield.

**Mineral Assimilator** \- This next organ that develops in the body, strengthens and greatly accelerates the growth of the skeleton of a Stormvermin Marine by inducing his bones to absorb a ceramic-based mineral administered in every Aspirant's diet. Within a month after the surgery, the Stormvermin Marine's skeleton will be larger and exponentially stronger than a normal Skaven's with growth having topped out at around 7-7.5 feet in height with an equivalent amount of skeleto-muscular mass. A Marine's rib cage will also be fused into a solid bone plate to provide greater protection from injury for the internal organs.

**Muscle Builder **\- Found in the chest cavity, this organ massively bolsters skeletomuscular development and muscle fiber density throughout the Marine's body by unleashing a wave of Skaven growth hormone. This gene-seed organ is grows at the same time as the Mineral Assimilator since it is necessary to successfully regulate the Mineral Assimilator's hormonal secretions and it will also regulate the hormonal changes caused to the new Marine's body by many of the other gene-seed organs.

**Blood Improver** \- Implanted into a main blood vessel like the aorta, femoral artery or the vena cava, the Blood Improver alters an Stormvermin Marine's blood's biochemical composition to carry oxygen and nutrients more efficiently. The actions of the Blood Improver turn a Marine's blood a brighter shade of red than that of the normal dark red hue of Skaven blood because of its greatly increased oxygen-carrying capacity. It also acts to biochemically regulate the actions of the 2nd and 3rd grown gene-seed implants, the Mineral Assimilator and Muscle Builder.

**Skrolk's Organ** \- Shaped like a rat liver but only the size of a golf ball, this gene-seed organ grows within the chest cavity and manufactures the synthetic biological cells known as Skrolk biosynthetic cells serve the same physiological purpose for a Marine as the normal Skaven body's platelets, serving to clot the blood lost from wounds, but they act faster, more efficiently and more effectively. When a Stormvermin Marine is wounded and incurs blood loss, Skrolk Cells are released by his circulatory system, attached to the body's normal leukocytes (white blood cells). At the site of the injury, they form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, effectively preventing massive blood loss and infection of the wound. The action of this organ is one of the reasons that the Stormvermin Marines are seen as nearly invincible and so difficult to kill despite the terrible wounds they sometimes endure.

**Noctis Node** \- Formed in the back of the cerebrum, this organ allows a Stormvermin Marine to avoid sleep, instead entering an almost comatose trance where their minds "recharge". It also allows one half of the brain to rest while the other hemisphere remains alert, thus removing the need for the unconsciousness required by normal sleep.

**Detoxifier**\- The Detoxifier is essentially an organic decontamination chamber that grows inside the chest cavity and connected to the digestive system, above the original stomach so that no actual digestion occurs in the Detoxifier. It is capable of biochemically analyzing ingested materials and neutralizing most known biochemical and inorganic toxins. The Preomnor enables the Astartes to eat normally inedible substances and resist any poisons he may ingest.

**DNA Memory Organ** \- Implanted into the upper spinal cord so that it becomes a component of the central nervous system, this organ is designed to absorb information and any DNA, RNA or protein sequences related to experience or memory. This enables the Stormvermin Marine to gain information, in a survival or tactical sense, simply by eating an animal indigenous to a locality and then experiencing some of what that creature did before its death.

**Tertiary Lung** \- The Tertiary Lung is an extra lung that grows in a Marine's pulmonary and circulatory systems in the chest cavity that is able to absorb oxygen from environments usually too poor in oxygen concentrations to allow normal Skaven respiratory functioning. Breathing is accomplished through a sphincter implanted into the trachea, allowing all three lungs to be used at full capacity. In toxic environments, a similar muscle closes off the normal lungs, thus oxygen is absorbed exclusively by the Tertiary Lung, which then filters out the poisonous or toxic elements.

**Ocular Enhancer** \- Essentially, the Ocular Enhancer is a gene-seed organ that enhances a Marine's eyesight after having grown along the optic nerve and connected to the retina, granting him or her an exceptional vision and the ability to see normally in a low-light environment.

**Anti-dizziness Organ** \- This gene-seed organ renders a Stormvermin Marine immune to dizziness and motion-induced nausea, and enables a Marine to consciously filter out "white noise" or resist other sonic attacks.

**Stasis Organ** \- This organ allows a Stormvermin Marine to enter a catatonic or "suspended animation" state and grows within the brain near the pituitary gland as a part of the body's endocrine system. It can allow a mortally wounded Marine to survive his injuries, and bring the metabolism to a standstill until he or she can receive full medical care. Only the appropriate chemical therapy or hypnotic auto-suggestion can revive a Stormvermin Marine from this state.

**Pigment Mutator **\- Linked into the endocrine system via the lymphatic system, this gene-seed organ alters the pigment cells in the skin as well as the fur, which allows the Marine's skin to shield him from otherwise dangerous levels of radiation and heat.

**Hyper Kidney** \- This gene-seed organ works in conjunction with the Detoxifier, filtering the blood to remove toxins that have been ingested or breathed into the body. However, this detoxification process renders the Marine unconscious once it begins, so it can be very dangerous if required during combat. Under normal circumstances, the Hyper Kidney also acts as a regulatory organ for the Marine's physiology, maintaining the efficient action of the Stormvermin Marine's advanced circulatory system and the proper functioning of his other organs.

**Analyzer Organ** \- This gene-seed organ that grows in the mouth allows a Marine to biochemically assess a wide variety of things simply by taste or smell, biochemically testing various objects for toxicity and nutritional content, essentially determining if the substance is edible or poisonous. From poisons to chemicals to animals, a Stormvermin Marine can even track his quarry by taste or smell alone, much like the average canine bred for tracking.

**Mucus Armor Gland** \- This gene-seed organ is implanted within the central nervous system and responds to specific chemical stimuli in the environment, causing the Stormvermin Marine to secrete a waxy protein substance similar to mucus through his pores that seals his skin and fur. The gland's operations must first be activated by an external chemical treatment, usually self-administered, before it will activate. Stormvermin Marines are cocooned in this way before they enter suspended animation, and the process can even protect them from the harshness of the vacuum and other extremes of temperature, particularly deeply frigid environments.

**Corrosion Spitter** \- Actually consisting of 2 separate glands implanted into multiple locations inside a Marine's mouth, including the inside of the lower lip, in the salivary glands or in the hard palate, these two glands work in tandem to transform a Stormvermin Marine's saliva into a corrosive, blinding acid when consciously triggered. A Marine trapped behind iron bars, for example, would be able to spit his way out given a few hours. These implants' more common use is to aid in the digestion of unusually difficult or impossible things to digest, such as cellulose or bone shards.

**Gene-seed** \- Implanted into both the neck and the chest cavity, these reproductive glands serve to collect, gestate and maintain the genetic material from a Stormvermin Marine's body, and to safeguard it for the continuity of a Legion. These organs hormonally respond to the presence of the other gene-seed organs in the body by creating germ cells with DNA identical to that of those organ through a process very similar to cellular mitosis. These germ cells grow and are stored in the Gene-seed, much like sperm cells or egg cells are stored in the testes and ovaries of normal male and female Skaven. When properly cultured by the Plague Physicians of a Stormvermin Marine Legion, these germ cells can be gestated inside a recruit into a new gene-seed needed to develop a new Stormvermin Marine. If one or both parents of a Skaven child are Stormvermin Marines, that child has a greater compatibility to an implanted gene-seed than that of normal Skaven children.

**Dark Carapace** \- The last and possibly most important of all gene-seed organs, this fibrous organic material grows directly under the skin in the chest area of the hardened and shell-like rib cage of the Aspirant. Invasive fiber bundles that serve as neuron connectors then grow inward from the organ and interlink with the Stormvermin Marine's central nervous system. Points that have grown upwards after it has grown are effectively neural connection points, allowing a Marine to directly interface his central nervous system with his suit of Power Armour's Operating System so that the suit can provide enhanced protection and combat maneuverability unavailable to an unaltered Skaven wearing the same armor.

**Metallic Sinews** \- The Stormvermin Marine's sinews are reinforced with durametallic coil-cables that can contract with incredible force, magnifying his strength as well as giving his body another layer of defence. A Stormvermin Marine can crush a man's skull in his hand, break Body Armour to flinders, or even bite through a metal cable should the need arise.

**Amplifier Lobe** \- A small, thumbnail-sized lobe that grows in the brain's cortex. The Amplifier Lobe secretes hormones that increase the body's growth functions whilst also intensifying the function of its other transSkaven implants, especially those of the Muscle Builder and the Mineral Assimilator.

**Revitalizer Organ** \- This is a dormant organ that connects to both of the Marine's hearts. In times of extreme stress, or should the warrior's body undergo horrific, damaging trauma, it expels great blurts of self-synthesized chemicals - a hyper-cocktail that simulates the biological action of Skalm while also aiding in the rapid regrowth of tissue, bone and muscle. The gland then falls dormant again, and takes some time to metabolically build itself up once more for the next usage.

**Grey Seers:**

These horned Skaven use their magical skills to aid their comrades in battle. Equipped in heavy power armor and wielding metal staffs tipped with large shards of warpstone and adorned in Skaven runes, Grey Seers are a terrifying foe to face. Not only can they unleash terrible curses upon the enemy, the Grey Seers can use their magic to tear open portals into the Warp to summon forth daemons, created by their Mother Goddess, to aid them in combat. Some Grey Seers were also given the gene-seed organ which granted to them the same abilities like those of the Stormvermin Marines.

**Warlock Engineers:**

The Skaven from Clan Skryre are very competent and skilled engineers as well as sorcerers. Equipped in heavy personalized power armor and bearing many mechanical limbs outfitted with arcane weaponry and other tools, they are dangerous to face in combat. Aside from having robot soldiers and their own terrifying ranged or melee weapons, they can also unleash blasts of warp lightning and other lethal spells from their hands. Some Warlock Engineers were also given the gene-seed organ which granted to them the same abilities like those of the Stormvermin Marines.

**Taylor's POV**

After the forty years of compressed time have passed, which meant in normal time that only a day had gone by, I ordered my subjects to turn of the time compression fields for now. I had told Mayor Thanquol in his office earlier of what I was soon going to do. I told him that I am finally going to talk to my Dad again. Mayor Thanquol said that everything in the city will be handled smoothly while I was away. Then I said goodbye to him then Skitterleaped into my human house in the daytime and stayed there waiting for Dad to arrive.

Though I had lived through forty years of compressed, as an immortal being it felt as long as an eye blink. Sure, I would consider myself an adult woman by now but I still knew how to act as the young girl I once was. My Illusion stone showed my fourteen year old human form while underneath the magical disguise, I am a seven foot tall Skaven Goddess wearing my suit of power armor.

My suit of power armor was made of alternating layers of Adamantium and Ceramite, along with layers of crushed Warpstone Crystal imbedded between them. My power armour is crimson red in color. Green glowing runes and symbols of Skaven origin adorned the outside of my form fitting power armour. The SWG power pack and the WEH at my back were functioning well. The other things that I brought along with me were my Psychic Staff which is tipped with a sharp warpstone crystal, insect sized camera robots with built in transmitters, a pound of gold pieces, and a laptop.

To pass the time waiting for Dad, I went to my old room and connected the internet cable to my laptop in order to check out the latest news and information online. When it was nighttime, I cooked a simple meal of fried chicken and macaroni and cheese for dinner. Soon enough, Dad was at the door while I was sitting on the couch in the living room. My Dad came in, his face was stressed with worry about where I could be. His jaw dropped when he saw me there.

"Taylor...is that really you?" He said it in a tone of uncertainty and a bit of hope.

"Yes Dad, it is me. I have so many things I want to tell you." I said to him in a loving and happy tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanations, Resolutions, and the Slaying of the Mad Angel**

**Hello and thank you to all those who support this story! Please take note readers, that I want to start writing more action scenes so some parts will be summarized. While Taylor will soon be getting out of Winslow High and start forming relationships with important people, going to Arcadia might not be something she wants to do next.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I indeed had a lot of things to tell my Dad, but first I cast a Privacy spell which surrounded the entire house, so that no one could listen in our conversation or see us from outside the house. After that was done, me and Dad sat down on the couch and I started to converse with him. The anti-gravity technology I had in my suit allowed me to greatly reduce the weight of the suit so that I could still sit on the couch. My body was like that of the Stormvermin Marines since it was from my own genes where the Gene-seed organ originated from. In the years of compressed time I spent there in New Skavenblight, I focused on developing my magic and my body. I created new spells to use in a variety of ways as well as modifying my body. This resulted in the idea of the gene-seed as I felt that super soldiers would be a welcome addition to my army. Continuing the conversation with my dad, the first topic we talked about was about what happened to me and where did I go. My Dad, who had eaten takeout fried chicken before coming here, said that he already knew about the bullying campaign and its perpetrators, and what those bitches had done to me before, as seen in my diary. He was still shocked and angry that Emma Barnes, the one who had been my best friend for a long time, had betrayed me.

I confirmed that fact to him in a serious tone. He also said that he had gotten a police detective named Murphy to investigate Winslow High. The next thing I told him was that I will explain to him about what happened on the day and night of the Locker Incident. However, before I told him about what happened that day, I made him promise to me that he would not do anything rash out of anger. After he promised me that he wouldn't do anything rash, I revealed to him the horrors I experienced in the locker after my tormentors shoved me in there.

When he heard that, Dad excused himself from my presence and then went to the kitchen to punch the walls and curse out loud for a few minutes before he returned to my side. I smiled in amusement at him letting loose his temper for a while before I continued with my story. I told my Dad about my transformation and what grisly things I had done.

Naturally, my Dad was confused and disbelieving of my tale as I didn't take off my disguise yet. I then warned him that I was going to take my disguise off and reveal my true appearance. As he stayed sitting on the couch in the lit up living room, I stood up and faced him and then deactivated my Illusion stone. The disguise fell, revealing me in my Skaven form. My Dad jaw dropped and he stared in horror at my true appearance. "AHHH!" He screamed in fear of me.

After that little awkward moment was over, he was calming down when I hugged him and told him that I am still his daughter and that I still love him as my father. I laid down my staff on the table next, then I sat back down on the couch and continued telling my story to him. I told him all about the important details about the powers I had and what I did with them. To confirm my tale, I showed him my memories about what I had done through telepathy. Then I was finished my tale and became silent. My Dad meanwhile was going over all the information I revealed to him.

I asked him sometime later with my eyes wet with unshed tears about whether he would still love me as his daughter after all the killing I had done before now. He went and hugged me fiercely, telling me that he still loves me and that will not change due to the things I did. I cried tears of joy at feeling such unconditional love from him after such a time of us drifting apart since Mom died. However the hug was starting to feel awkward as he felt how many mounds I had on my breastplate. We then broke off the hug with our faces blushing in slight embarrassment.

We then talked about other things like the fact that I could resurrect souls but made them become Skaven. I told Dad about the Warp, about the souls, and about Mom. I told him that Mom was sitting around in the heaven I built for her and all the other good souls. The pace of time in the Warp was slower than that of normal time. Only a small part of the Warp was covered by the Time Compression Field Generator that I placed in there to speed up the construction work in the unfinished portions of Heaven and Hell Pit.

Mom and any other good souls there were surprised when I awakened them and brought them to the finished parts of heaven. I had long conversations with them about the fact that I am most certainly the only deity that cares about them here in the Warp. The souls of elderly people were content to stay in Heaven for the rest of their Afterlife while those who wished to live once more were resurrected. The conversation I had with my Mom was the prequel of the conversation I had with my Dad, with all the natural shock and confusion. Still, my Mom accepted me as her daughter and that she would like to see her husband again.

My Dad was of course excited about seeing Mom again and I told him that I can bring her back tonight as it was still not that late in the night. I told dad to get Mom's clothes first. After he did that, I led my Dad down to the basement where I revealed to him the tunnel that was dug there by my nanorobots earlier. The tunnel connected to a small chamber underneath the basement. This chamber had working elevator that is connected to New Skavenblight. Inside the basement there is also the SMMTD that was brought there by some of my Skaven subjects as well as a Wardstone, a large SWG, a plastic container that contained a dish of baked potatoes, and two Skaven Bolt Guns for security purposes. My Dad sat on a small chair while I got to work on resurrecting Mom. I created the skeleton via the SMMTD and then put it on a standing position. Next, I called for my Mother in the Warp, she came to me and was ready to be resurrected.

Soon enough, Mom's new body was completed and was hurriedly dressed up in the pink bathrobe my Mom uses. Mom's new body is that of a black furred, female Stormvermin marine Skaven body, but without horns. Mom was getting used to breathing and then she opened her eyes. She saw Dad who was staring at her in amazement and awe at the miracle I have done. With a surge of joyful energy, my Mother and Father rushed at each other and hugged each other with tears of happiness falling down their eyes. I went towards them and joined in the hug. My family was whole once again.

It was several minutes later that Mom and Dad went to the kitchen where my famished Mom was eating the baked potatoes I had prepared for her. I told my parents that I was going to my room to rest. In my room, I got out of my power armour by applying a command that made my armor fall off. I then laid down on my bed which creaked under my weight, just wearing my skin tight under suit. I was feeling happy to sleep in my old bed again, under the nice warm blankets. I then dozed off to dreamland with a nice dream involving me and whoever future mates I would have having a nice time together.

January 12, 2011

Over the course of this day and the succeeding days, me and my parents would spend some of our free time discussing about what we would all do next. I gave my Mother, Annette Hebert, an Illusion Stone so that she can appear as a human. This is due to the fact that Annette Hebert is considered deceased by the government. So if my Mom wants to go out in public, she would have to look like someone completely different in appearance to her original looks. Dad was okay with that and he also said that he wanted my godparents, Kurt and Lacey, to be let in on this secret.

Another thing we talked about was what we should do with Emma Barnes. Mom was furious when she learned about Emma's betrayal against me and she wanted to tongue lash both her and her lawyer father, Alan Barnes. Mom also wanted to curse the teaching staff of Winslow High, who did hardly did anything to stop the bullying campaign directed against me. After Mom was done with her angry rants, I then told my parents of the plan I thought up to deal with all these bad people. I would go back to Winslow High disguised in my old appearance. Meanwhile, invisible insect sized camera drones will record the Trio bullying me. The resulting video evidence will be sent online so that no one can cover it up and that I will gain public support against my tormentors. My parents of course did not like me having to go back to Winslow High to be subjected to such abuse, but they agreed to go with my plan. After I was done with the problem of Winslow, I could take GED and be finished with High School.

An additional thing we talked about was my long term plans. I did reveal to my parents about the alien nature of Scion through telepathy, as well as info about Cauldron which came from Hero's memories. My parents were of course shocked by such truths and they were scared by this possible threat to mankind. I then told my parents of my plan to build up a force to counter this and other threats. While they were very saddened by the fact that I might have to kill other people in the future, they understood with resignation that the future of humanity was at stake. I also told them that I didn't want to go to college since I would be busy with protecting the world and guiding Skaven civilization.

My revenge plan against Winslow High worked flawlessly. The viral online anonymous video which showed me and other students being bullied and the neglect shown by the teaching staff outraged the public. Investigations conducted in Winslow also discovered neglect in maintaining the fire safety equipment and planning of the school. As a result of all these investigations, Winslow High was closed down; Principal Blackwell and the deserving teachers were removed from their positions and were punished with some going to jail; and best of all, the Trio were brought to trial for their actions and sentenced to spend sometime in prison when they reached 18 years of age.

Both Emma Barnes and Sophia Hess would get mental counseling and therapy in order to help fix their disturbing predator and prey philosophy. Madison Clement would do community service for a period of time. Of course, with Sophia being a Ward of Brockton Bay, I expected the Protectorate and PRT to quietly send her off to some far off place where she would be kept around as a hero in reserve. Instead of doing that, they let her go and brought in cape called Browbeat as their newest Ward. With the Trio taken care off, me and my family had a celebration that night. While I slept that night, I was able to avoid hearing my Mom moaning in pleasure from Dad's passionate romantic actions by casting a spell that made their room soundproof.

When Kurt and Lacey were invited on a Sunday by my Dad to our house, we revealed our secrets to them. At seeing my Skaven form, they panicked but they eventually calmed down as things were explained to them. They were very happy that my Mom was back among the living. Though they were stunned by the fact that I am now technically a Goddess, they still showed me the same love they had shown me when I was still human.

That day, I also brought my parents and my godparents to Skavenblight via the underground elevator of our house. My parents and godparents marveled at the utopian society I had created. My subjects on the other hand were excited to meet my family, especially Mayor Thanquol and High Pontifex Skrolk. While the rest of the family was going on a tour of the Temple of the Horned Rat with Skrolk, I talked with Thanquol. "As you can see oh divine one, everything is fine great!" said Thanquol. "Good work, yes yes! Is the Under Empire expanding quickly, yes yes?" I told him. "Yes yes, oh Goddess of Ruin. Resurrected Endbringer victims are going to pass through Skittergates to create colonies in Simurgh containment zones and other areas, yes yes." That was part of my plan to expand the Under Empire, by creating Under Cities underneath the Simurgh containment zones. The Skaven will soon expand across Europe and then later, Africa. I rejoined the tour group and had a fun time together.

One day, I sent commands to my Eshin Assassins to utilize their Illusion stones and go up to Brockton Bay and spy on the gangs there. While they were to avoid engaging the parahumans of the gangs, they could non lethally take down non parahuman gangsters. However, if some of the gangsters they faced were unrepentant monsters, they were commanded to make them "disappear" from society. This meant bringing those heinous people to the interrogation rooms of Clan Eshin's Bastion of Vigilance where their minds will be read. After all the useful information is torn from their minds, they will be killed and their bodies would be disposed. These activities would help give my subjects real life experience of these types of situations. Of course, I told my parents about this development and they were okay with it. I also told my parents that I might start having multiple romantic relationships soon since I have matured in age. My parents were okay with that as well, though of course I would have to bring my mates to meet them.

With the Under Empire activating its Time Compression Field Generators again and with some of my subjects starting to establish other Under Cities, I was focusing my time on building up relationships with important people. One night, I went around the city casting healing spells on the sick patients of the hospitals and those found outside. Illusion stones also have the ability to make its wearer nearly imperceptible to anyone else, except me. This made it easy for me to walk through public places and avoid being noticed by the masses. Aside from the patients in the hospital, I cured Panacea from desiring her sister and made her immune from her sister's aura. I also went close to the Dallon's house and sent a healing spell to Flashbang's mind, curing him from his depression. I even sneaked in to Emily Piggot's house, the home of the PRT Director in charge of Brockton Bay, and worked on keeping her unconscious and fixing her body. I only needed to move her shirt away from her waist then I used magic and surgery to remove all that excess fat, add in more muscles, make new kidneys for her, and made her look prettier and healthier in general. Oh, she would be in for a shock when she woke up.

Another place I went to that night was the Palanquin which belonged to Faultline's Crew, which is a group of mercenaries that had two Case 53s as members. In there, I cured Labyrinth of her mental illness and placed a box that had two Illusion stones with a note that said "This to be gifted to Newter and Gregor". Their new illusion stones would grant them a human disguise, but no invisibility. They could also control whether they could use their powers in their disguises. Sometime in the future, I would tell them what I know about Cauldron when the time is right.

The reactions of people in Parahumans Online were quite interesting as they were showing joyful gratitude for my hidden healing activities. However, Emily Piggot had of course freaked out over getting a new healthy body after she woke up. She triggered the Master/Stranger Protocols in order to see if she would be mind controlled by the mysterious parahuman who healed her. After that was done, she was conversing with Armsmaster and the rest of the Protectorate members stationed in Brockton Bay. They were talking about the mysterious healer who could supposedly heal things that Panacea could not heal. They decided in the end of their talks that they would be on the lookout for the mysterious healer in case the healings happened again. The healings of course happened again and again without them noticing me. These nightly healing activities of mine took away some of the burden resting on Amy Dallon's or should I say Amelia Lavere's shoulders. Other people I healed were patients staying in other medical facilities like the father of the Ward Clockblocker, who was dying from cancer.

One day, I went in to Parian's shop, the Dollhouse, in disguise as a twenty year old brunette caucasian woman. I saw Parian in her costume, which looked like that of a Victorian era porcelain doll with blond hair, looking at her stuffed toys before she turned to me. "Hello Madam, what do you wish to buy here?" she said. "I am not as normal as you expect, Sabbah. Can we talk somewhere more hidden? I mean you no harm" I said to her in a sincere tone. I could sense the surprise behind her cute doll mask. "Let's go to the backroom then." she said nervously. When we were at the bach of her store, she said to me. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" In response to that I deactivated my disguise, revealing my Skaven form to her. Her jaw dropped down in shock and she was rendered speechless for awhile. "_I am the Great Horned Rat and I can see your soul young one." _I spoke in her mind. After that introduction, we talked with each other and got to know each other. I had shown her some of my memories and some of my vision for the future. I also said to her that I am open to a relationship with her and other girls I liked. I also told her that I could be considered an adult since I had been in a time compression field for forty years. She was amazed by the wonders I have done and she told me that she would like to become friends with me. I told her that I can have some of my Eshin Assassins deliver stuff for her for free, while my agents would gain a cover job. I also asked her if she would like to have a tunnel dug underneath that would allow for transportation from her shop to New Skavenblight. She agreed to my offers as well as being open to having a relationship with me. I was happy that she agreed with my offers since my instincts were telling me that she would make a good mate.

There is also the problem of Coil's base in the city. That damned villain had a way to self destruct his base and blow up a good portion of Downtown with it. Fortunately, my nanorobots are capable of neutralizing the explosives surrounding base by devouring a chemical in the bombs to render them inert. While I could take down Coil now, I had more dangerous things to worry about like the new bomb Tinker that Lung, the boss of the ABB gang, brought to the city. The name of this dangerous Tinker is Bakuda. I would have to take care of her first before dealing with Lung since she would take over the ABB if Lung gets taken down.

Another small thing to mention is that I and two of my Clan Eshin Assassins knocked out and captured the Case 53 Tinker known as Trainwreck. The body of Trainwreck is blob like and thus he uses power armor suits in order to walk around. It was an easy night time operation with our target working in his dwelling, equipped with his suit. With a tranquilizer dart impacting the back of his head, he became unconscious. I then transfigured him into a wooden doll and placed him in a magically expanded bag. The two Assassins meanwhile gathered whatever scrap metal he had with him in the Trainyard. Once We were in New Skavenblight, I turned Trainwreck back into his original form and woke him up. Of course he freaked out when he saw me. I talked with him and revealed to him his original identity. He was once Edward Mason, a poor orphaned teenager from Earth Aleph that turned to drugs to escape reality. He was dying from an overdose when Cauldron came by and offered him one of their formulas. He took it and then he became the Case 53 parahuman Trainwreck, who was sent to Brockton Bay. Edward was ecstatic at knowing his original identity and then he asked why I took him. I offered a chance for him to become a Skaven and to join the Under Empire. He took that chance and happily joined Clan Skryre.

Recruiting poor and homeless people is one of the goals of the Under Empire. Those who were stuck in poverty, persecuted by bigots, and were drowning in despair were given the choice to become Skaven and be part of the Under Empire. Any who refused would have part of their memories wiped to avoid them talking about the Under Empire to the human public. When they become Skaven, these new immigrants would be allowed to continue their traditional religious practices if they wished for it. However, due to the fact that I am the only Warp deity around makes it silly for them to try and worship anything else. This is part of my vision of the Under Empire. My vision is a vision of a nation without the prejudices and hatred that plague humanity from past to present. A vision of a land that is a Haven for those who seek a better life. A nation that upholds the American Dream, that is what I want the Under Empire to be.

One day, I contacted the small time parahuman villains Uber and Leet to come and meet me at a cafe in the Downtown area. Once they arrived, I cast a privacy spell around our table and I began to talk with them about the services they offer. They were of course suspicious of me and they asked me about why I would want their services. I told them that I needed their help to construct a device that shows a real time map of the galaxy and that I would provide for their material needs in making this thing. Uber and Leet thought that I couldn't possibly provide the stuff they needed to make such a thing as well as pay for it. I told that I will show them how powerful I am and that I can help them with their problems. We walked together until we reached an alley. I grabbed their hands and together we teleported into the Warp.

Uber and Leet were a little nauseous when they arrived with me to the Warp, but they soon started to look around in dumbstruck awe at my palace in Heaven. I then deactivated my disguise and revealed my Skaven form to them. Uber and Leet were gaping at me, with Leet having a little nosebleed as he saw my very generous assets. The three of us talked to each other on a red couch I summoned into being. I told them about my plans and the threats humanity is facing. I also told them that they are welcome to join the Under Empire. I especially told Leet that he can still be a great Thinker if he chooses to become a Skaven. I can also give him an Illusion stone to disguise himself so he can still do his online videos together with Uber. However, Leet can become a Skaven only after he finishes the Galaxy Map. They agreed to help me with my plans. I then teleported with them to their workshop near the Boat Graveyard. I left them, saying that a service tunnel will be connected to their place for transport of personnel and materials between their dwelling and New Skavenblight. The **Galaxy Map** I want Leet to work on will be a machine that receives data sent from powerful artificial satellites, and compiles the received data to show a map of the Milky Way Galaxy in real time and information about potentially hospitable planets. The artificial satellites that we need to be able to complete the other half of the plan will be built by Warlock Engineers. Once these satellites are ready, I will bring them to the Warp and then they will dropped back into the Material Plane at different points of the galaxy. The data from these satellites will be sent as a psychic signal travelling through the warp where it will be picked up by a specialized transceiver that I will connect to the Galaxy Map after Leet finishes making it.

I needed to create both the Galaxy Map and those satellites so that interstellar colonisation will be possible. The compiled data gathered by those two machines will be useful in plotting out the coordinates of habitable worlds that can be reached by an **Interstellar Skittergate. **The Interstellar Skittergate would be slightly larger than the regular Skittergate and will be placed in a sealed chamber to protect against harmful radiation other dangers. I plan on making combined human and Skaven colonies on other worlds soon. With those future colonies, mankind would be able to escape extinction on Earth if I failed to stop the threat from Scion or the Endbringers.

Through my persuasion done by my Dad and my Godparents, the Dockworkers Association became a willing ally of the Under Empire after I met them. The Dockworkers Association is a tight knit organization that wants to help fix Brockton Bay but is struggling due to the downfall of the Shipping industry. I offered to give them the products they need for free as this would help them use less money. I would also provide Skaven technology and weaponry to help protect members of the Dockworkers Association, but these things would have to be kept hidden from the public. Any member of the Dockworkers Association who wishes to become a Skaven will be given Illusion stones to disguise themselves. Service tunnels with elevators will also be built to connect the compound of the Dockworkers Union with New Skavenblight. In addition to that, special Wardstones that launch beams of repairing spells would be given to the Union to help repair needed buildings.

The disappearance of some members of the three gangs of the city soon alarmed the gangs. They soon started to search for these mysterious attackers but hardly found any trace of them. I ordered my Eshin Assassins to temporarily cease the capturing of the higher ranking gang members while still continuing the attacks on the lower ranked members of the gangs. The news reports in the city were all talking about the criminals that were found unconscious at the scene of their crimes by the police, who then arrested them. The news reports also talked about the sudden disappearance of all the rusting ships of the Boat Graveyard and who could possibly be responsible for it. I smiled at how the people interviewed on the news channels appreciated the removal of those rusted ships, which were subtly devoured overnight by my nanorobot swarm.

With the next Endbringer attack coming this February, I prepared myself in case I will join the fight. While I use my regular body for now, I found out in my mind that I am able to use my forty meter tall Goddess form in case I need to fight an Endbringer. My Goddess form is similar to that of that form of the original Great Horned Rat, with a head full of long curved horns, a head as white as a skull with three crossed green bars glowing from the forehead, red eyes, a grey muscular body with tufts of fur in some places, and tail with spikes running down it. My form was different because I was female and still had six breasts, thus I wore a near complete suit of magical crimson red armor adorned with green glowing runes which covered my neck down to my legs to avoid being considered indecent if I go out in public with this form.

As for the weapons I would use in the fight, I created a four meter long, emerald green, single bladed sword made from adamantium and warpstone, with runes carved into its body and a warpstone gem embedded in the hilt to channel spells through the weapon. This weapon would be my own version of the Fellblade, which was built by the original Skaven as a weapon to kill the Great Necromancer Nagash. Unlike the Fellblade, my sword, which I named the **Doom Sword**, would not cause its wielder to eventually die. Aside from the sword, I had six specially made Doomsphere missiles, which were as large as the Fatman nuclear bomb that devastated Nagasaki in World War 2. These Doomsphere were packed with concentrated refined Warpstone as the explosive material. However, instead of a large explosion when it impacts its target, the Doomsphere missile creates a large Warp portal that sucks stuff into the Warp. I could control the flight of these missiles with my mind to make sure it hits the correct target. In more dire circumstances, I could grab my foe and teleport both of us to the Warp where I would have an easier time killing them.

I had already been making strategies to be used when fighting against Endbringers or other similarly sized adversaries. Against either Behemoth or Leviathan, the plan in place was to use either ranged or melee weapons that utilized magical energy in their attacks, along with bringing large robots or other large units to fight the Enbringer in close combat. Multiple Wardstones would be deployed in the battlefield near the combatants in order to help lessen the dangerous effects caused by the Endbringers such as radiation or tidal waves. The Simurgh would a very tricky enemy to fight against, though I am hopeful that as a creature of logic the Simurgh would get very confused when she sees Warp portals. Still, if I want to lessen collateral damage, I would have to bring the Simurgh far away from the Earth. I talked about these plans to Hero and Professor Haywire. Haywire suggested that after I grab hold of the Simurgh, he will use a Skittergate to create a portal near my location to an uninhabited Earth where I could avoid causing collateral damage. After I was done, he would reopen the portal and I would come back to Earth Bet. I agreed to do as he suggested if I fought the Simurgh.

In the month of February, things were going smoothly for me and my Under Empire. Under Cities have been established under the Simurgh Quarantine zones as well as in areas like the Sahara desert. The desert Under Cities were populated mostly by Clan Skryre and their machines, with Ikit Claw, the other AI made by Andrew Richter, practicing his control over some of the robots there. These new Under Cities were thriving settlements that were developing speedily through the utilization of TCFGs. Leet had completed the Galaxy Map in early February and then he joined the Under Empire as a Warlock Engineer. With the design of the Galaxy Map becoming replicable through the use of nanomachines, another Galaxy Map was built and placed in the Clan Skryre HQ building, while the original is placed near the Skittergate Hub in the mountains. Leet still hangs out with Uber to work on less villainous projects after his transformation.

Since the Galaxy Map was completed and with the artificial satellites sent out into the Milky Way Galaxy, the first wave of interstellar colonization was launched. Interstellar Skittergates were activated and many eager immigrants went through them. Planets such as Proxima Centauri b, Barnard's Star b, Ross 128 b, and Luyten b, were colonized by the Under Empire. Thought there were some problems with the habitability of some worlds, the use of nanorobots and other Skaven machines helped make life easier for the colonists. The colonists were mostly Skaven, though there are humans there as well. These humans colonists were once desperate people who wished to make a new life for themselves away from Earth Bet if possible. These desperate people joined the Under Empire when the choice was offered to them and they were grateful for being part of this opportunity to ensure the survival of mankind along with the Skaven race.

The goals of these interstellar colonies were to quickly develop their infrastructure with Interstellar Skittergates being a high priority building; quickly build up personnel, war machines, and if possible, spaceships; and spread out to even more worlds. Having an interstellar empire of my own with spaceships available, will give me huge Positive leverage in any negotiations between me and the governments of Earth Bet. Soon, with what I can offer to the people of Earth Bet, they will willingly bow bow before me! Muahahahaha! Just joking! I prefer to be seen as a benevolent ruler and guardian of both Humans and Skaven.

It was on the night of February the 24th that the Simurgh attacked Canberra, Australia. I told my parents before that I had prepared myself to fight the Endbringers and kill them if I can. While they would like that I stay out of any Endbringer fights at all, they knew that with the abilities and technology that I have, I have a good chance of destroying those monsters. The instant the Endbringer alarms confirmed a distant attack instead of a local one, I Skitterleaped to the Skittergate Hub and prepared to be sent to the where the Endbringer battle was occurring. The portal opened up in a hidden area near the city. I went through it and it closed up after me. It was already a minute into the fight and I can sense parahumans starting to die from the Simurgh's attacks. I Skitterleaped to one of the ruined buildings in Canberra and I observed the area. There were flying capes like blue costumed Legend and green caped Eidolon blasting energy at the Simurgh, who was making her Tinkertech device in the center of the city. Her device looks to be a half constructed metal spheroid. The Simurgh was hardly noticing me here in the city but I could see her future actions which looked like a jumble of crooked pathways. I took a deep breath as I readied myself to take on the Endbringer that reminded me of a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, whose name was Kairos Fateweaver.

**Play Vermintide (Total Warhammer 2 Soundtrack)**

In a flash of blinding green light and with the sound of tolling church bells, I transformed into my Goddess form and launched myself into the fight. Right on time, a large Skittergate portal opened which lead to the alternate barren Earth. I crashed into the Simurgh and her machine, and then brought them with me through the portal. I landed on the surface of the Barren Earth of an alternate universe, with the Simurgh floating in the air while her machine was lying on the ground. The Simurgh had a look of rage of her face and the multiple winged, 4 meter tall monster prepared to attack me. I quickly threw two of my Doomsphere missiles at her and her machine. Her machine was torn apart and consumed by Warp portal opened up by one of my missiles while the other one took out a few of her larger wings. The Simurgh quickly flew higher into the sky to get some distance from me and then she started using her telekinetic abilities to wrench building sized pieces of rock from the surface of the world.

I quickly used my powers to fly up to her. She started throwing building sized rocks at me and I dodged them or blasted away those closest to me with **Crackling Doom. **When I was nearly in front of her, I opened multiple warp rifts that surrounded the area. Their effect on the Simurgh was as I hoped, the unreality leaking from the rifts confused the mind of the Simurgh. With her mind confused, the monsters movements slowed down long enough for to get up close and start slicing her apart. First I sliced off the largest wings she had, with my blade easily slicing through whatever material the Endbringer was made off. The Simurgh kept trying to dodge my attacks and she retaliated with her other wings trying to slice through my armor. I was resisting the blows by channeling my magic to the many defensive spells I cast on myself. The Simurgh also grabbed rocks with her mind and started bashing them on my head. While my shields blocked the rocks from getting through to hit me, I could still feel the forceful blows which were straining my shields. I pushed on with my attacks and I managed to slice off the Simurgh's head and arms. Black ichor flowed out from the Simurgh wounds. With the Simurgh wounded, I cursed her with the **Weeping Wounds **spell so that infection will spread through the body of the Angel of Madness. The monster was not dead yet from what were usually mortal blows so I dodged the next wings strikes, then I Skitterleaped some distance behind her so I could throw the rest of my Doomshere missiles at her.

The missiles sped through the air with the headless Endbringer trying to block them with more pieces of rock. She managed to destroy two of the missiles with the rocks while I managed to hit her with the other two missiles. The results of that direct hit were the Simurgh's upper torso and larger wings being obliterated. What was left of the Simurgh was her waist, legs, and all of the small wings. I sped through the air towards her and gathered warp energy in my hands as I prepared to unleash a curse upon her. I screeched at the Simurgh and said, "Prepare to die die monster! Know that your killer slayer is the Great Horned Rat."

When I was within 43 meters of her, I cast a **Warp Storm **in the area surrounding her. Greenish black bolts of warp lightning appeared from the Warp Storm and struck the Simurgh with pure malignant Warp energy. Where the bolts of warp energy struck, matter was annihilated down to the subatomic level. Soon the only parts left of the feminine Endbringer, who had driven men mad with her psychic song, were her badly scorched waist and her left leg which had all fallen to the ground. All of her remaining wings were destroyed and I waited to see if the monster was still alive. I touched all the pieces that were left and I shook them but the pieces remain lifeless. With the death of the Simurgh being confirmed, I screeched my triumph into the sterile air of this dead version of Earth.

The pieces that remained of the dead Simurgh were her head, her arms, her waist, her left leg, and small to large pieces of her angelic wings. The landscape of our battlefield was greatly torn up where the Simurgh tore up rocks as tools she used to fight with me. This made sigh in relief that it was indeed a good idea to bring the Simurgh to this place instead fighting her back on Earth Bet. The Simurgh was most humanoid of the Endbringers so I was curious to see how she tasted. Thus I grabbed her waist and her left leg and tried to devour them. The material the Endbringer was made from is a tough crystalline substance but with the fact that some aspects of my powers are ruin and destruction, I can chew through it just fine. The taste of the material itself was odd, like sour tasting rock candy.

After I was done eating pieces of Endbringer and packing what is left of the Simurgh in a pocket dimension linked with my armor, the Skittergate portal taking me back home opened in front of me. I stepped through it and entered the Skittergate Hub with Hero and Haywire looking up at me with proud smiles on their Skaven faces. While I kept pieces of the wings of the Simurgh, the rest of the parts were quickly dropped through a portal to land near Canberra so that the heroes will see it as proof of the Simurgh's destruction. I announced the death of the Simurgh to my subjects in New Skavenblight before I Skitterleaped back home to tell my parents of what I was able to do as well as to rest for a long while on my bed. It was noon when I woke up the next day and I stayed in the house for the rest of the day with my parents and godparents to celebrate the death of one of the Endbringers.

**No one's POV**

The news of the death of the Simurgh and of the unknown Parahuman who killed the Simurgh were what mostly filled the news channels and online forums for several days to come. Throughout the Under Empire, the Skaven rejoiced at the news of the glorious battle fought by their Goddess to end the winged Endbringer. The video recorder attached to armor of their Goddess recorded the entire fight for posterity purposes. In particular, those Skaven whose souls originally came from Endbringer victims, such as those of the Simurgh's first victims in Switzerland, felt vindicated in their belief and trust in their new Goddess who avenged them. The Skaven of the Under Empire celebrated the slaying of the Simurgh by two days of feasting on delicious cheeses and wines.

On the surface world, people were celebrating this joyful occasion as well as thinking about who the mysterious Parahuman could be. The heroes fighting in Canberra at that time were not able to see much due to blinding flash of light that occurred before the Simurgh's sudden disappearance, though they noticed that the tolling of bells that came with flash is connected to this parahuman. The City of Canberra was under recovery and was not quarantined because the Enbringer was over before too much time had passed. The head and arms of the Simurgh were placed in glass containers that were displayed in a newly constructed monument at the center of Canberra.

One Endbringer died, but two more are still active. However, with the proof that even Endbringers can be killed, the morale of humanity rose up. For Taylor Hebert though, she knew the job was not yet complete. Still, she felt that she could have some rest and relaxation for just a few days. She introduced her friend Parian to her family and her parents liked the dark, middle eastern girl. Parian felt awestruck when she viewed the video of Taylor's fight with the Simurgh and she blushed as she saw how sexy Taylor was looking in that beautiful, Fantasy style, divine armor. After having dinner with Taylor and her family, Parian or Sabbah thought of going back home. However, Taylor and her family let her stay for the night in Taylor's room.

In Taylor's room, both Parian and Taylor talked to each other about where they are now in their relationship. While Taylor said that she will include more girls in her life in the future, she would be okay with Sabbah being her first experience in romance. Sabbah says that she is okay with being in a harem and that she would really like for the both of them to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh tonight. So the two of them prepared to show each other their love and desire. They removed their clothes and then they lovingly looked at each other. Next, they turned off the lights and Taylor casts a spell to soundproof her room. In the darkness of the room, the noise given off by the two women passionately mating were pleasure filled moans, squeels, grunts, cries, and thumpings. Taylor had to be gentle with her actions to avoid crushing Sabbah with the strength of her Stormvermin Marine body. Sabbah was pleasantly surprised at Taylor's ability to switch between male or female body parts. The two girls made love until after midnight at which point they were exhausted enough to finally go to sleep.

**Taylor's POV**

By late March, I was quite happy with myself. I have a nice relationship with my first girlfriend Sabbah, and the armies of the Under Empire had swelled to millions of personnel and war machines. The next important stuff that I had to do was to plan the operation to capture Bakuda, make plans to take down all of the gangs of the city, meet the Undersiders, make plans to kill the Slaughterhouse 9, contact Cauldron in the future, and then continue to expand the Under Empire. While Bakuda will be captured alive if possible, Lung and Oni Lee will have to die. In regards to the Empire 88 gang, I plan to kill Kaiser, Alabaster, Hookwolf, Cricket, Stormtiger, while the less psychopathic members would be spared if possible. Squealer of Merchants will be captured alive and brought to New Skavenblight, while Skidmark and Mush will have their powers removed via an injection of nanorobots and be left for the Police to capture. Coil would have to be taken down at least after I would meet the Undersiders.

When it was the last day of March, it was time to capture Bakuda. The bomb Tinker had her workshop placed in a pocket dimension but I could easily teleport inside that place. Leet and Uber told me that she tried to recruit them, but they refused her offer since they would work with me now. I sensed through my precognition that Bakuda was trying to make large bomb capable of creating an EMP large enough to affect the East Coast of the USA. I also knew that Bakuda had implanted bombs in both civilians and gang members of her own gang, the Azyn Bad Boys. While I could easily take on Bakuda myself, I needed others to deal with removing the implanted bombs.

So when the operation will take place, I will take part in it as well as ten of my Eshin Assassins, a Warlock Engineer, and ten Stormvermin Marines. The Assassins will help in non lethal takedowns while the Stormvermin Marine will be there to stop any heavy resistance put up by the gangsters. The plan of this operation would go like this. When we are close enough to building containing the pocket dimension, I will Skitterleap close to Bakuda and neutralize her. My Assassins will start knocking out the gangsters with their needlers while the Warlock Engineer, whose name is Marcus Klawz, will start removing the bombs via nanorobot injectors. The ten Stormvermin Marines will take out any defense turrets and other weapons used by gangsters, as well as keeping alert for any sign that Lung or Oni Lee will try to rescue Bakuda. All in all, the plan looks great. Hopefully there would be no unnecessary deaths at the end of this mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: OPERATION DUD GRENADES**

**Hello readers! As the school days approach, there will be less time for me to write my stories. I will also announce that I will be limiting my chapters to around 4,000 words so that updates will be more frequent. I would also permit other writers to borrow concepts from my stories. It would be interesting to see a Mass Effect crossover with Worm: Rat Goddess, which will be one of the planned sequels for this story. Okay, onto the show.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

The Operation: Dud Grenades took place at 6:00 PM on March 31, 2011. I, along with the personnel selected for this operation went through a tunnel that led near the target area. We went out of the tunnel and into one of the abandoned houses near the factory that is used by Bakuda. The abandoned brick house was two stories high but was bereft of furniture and lighting. I could sense Bakuda in her pocket dimension workshop along with twenty ABB gang members of either sex guarding the factory. The ABB members guarding the factory all had implanted bombs located in their necks. While six of those guards were just people who annoyed Bakuda and suffered her retaliation, the rest of them were people who gadfly break young kidnapped girls into serving as prostitutes for their gang. This meant that some of these guards deserve to die and they will indeed die soon.

"Alright, all of you Assassins will set up positions on the rooftops surrounding the factory, while all you Stormvermin Marines will keep watching observing the streets. Is that understood comprehended?" I told my orders to my companions via encrypted radio signals sent by a radio transmitter in my power armor.

"Understood oh Great One. It is an honor to serve alongside you!" replied Marcus.

"We will not fail you Great Horned Rat!" spoke one of the Stormvermin Marines, someone by the name of Arthur Shepard.

With the rooftops secure, the signal jammer set up to stop any cellphones or security cameras from recording the events, and with the Stormvermin Marines surrounding the factory, I prepared myself to go inside Bakuda's workshop. I concentrated on the location of the soul of Alice Nakadai, the real name of Bakuda. Once I sensed it within her pocket dimension, I Skitterleaped there. I ended appearing right next to the startled half Asian half Caucasian parahuman. Bakuda's hair is black, she is of average height, she is wearing a gas mask with red lenses on her face, a red coat, a black shirt, blue jeans, and dark green combat boots. Her grenade launcher is at her back and she is wearing a bandolier filled with grenades. Her workshop is brightly lit by overhead lamps and there is a variety of machine parts lying on the tables. I observe all these details in just two seconds.

"What the fuck are you?! Some sort of giant rat thing?" As Bakuda tries to back away and grab her grenade launcher, I slice off her foot with my regular Disruptor sword. With the toe ring bomb controllers out of her control and with her foot flying off from the sword strike, Bakuda was off balance and fell on her bum. She screamed in pain and fire a grenade from grenade launcher at me. I used a bit of telekinesis to grab hold of the grenade and flung it to one of the defense turrets in the workshop that started to fire at me. On impact with the automated gun turret, the grenade exploded and froze the entire area where the turret was.

Bakuda tried to fire again but I grabbed a hold of her grenade launcher and crushed its barrel in my left fist, while my right fist grabbed hold of Bakuda's neck and lifted her up as I started to choke her. I also quickly tore off the bandolier and threw it a safe distance away from us. As the ABB Tinker was starting to lose consciousness, I whispered to her face. "Hello Alice. We shall be talking conversing again soon enough." Bakuda then went unconscious but still alive. I quickly sealed off her leg wound and put her on my shoulder. Then I Skitterleaped back into the abandoned house and placed Bakuda on the floor. Once she was secured with plasteel manacles, I ordered my companions to proceed with the next stage of the plan.

Soon enough, the ABB gang members surrounding the factory where falling to the floor as a result of being hit with tranquilizer crystals from the needlers of the Eshin Assassins. Once they were all taken down, Marcus went into factory to start removing the implanted bombs from the downed gangsters. I ordered him that only six of twenty gangsters will have their implanted bombs remove while rest will be untouched. I asked my Stormvermin Marines of the status report of the mission. They said that there is no sign of ABB reinforcements. Once Marcus was done removing the implanted bombs with injections of nanorobots, I ordered three of the Stormvermin Marines to gather the six ABB members and bring them far enough away from the factory. While they were doing that, I went into Bakuda's workshop once again. I destroyed the remaining defense turrets that were with **Crackling Doom** spells. Once all the security systems there were destroyed, looked around the room for anything useful to obtain.

I got whatever grenades that were left there and stored them in an expanded sack I brought along for the mission. I also took a look at the giant half completed bomb sitting in the basement area of the workshop. The bomb was the size of a water tank and look like a half spheroid with cables of all sizes sticking inside it. This bomb, if completed, would have the ability to cause an Electromagnetic Pulse large enough to wipe out the electrical grid of the entire Eastern Coastline of the United States according to both my precognition and whatever info I got from Bakuda's mind. Still, such a device could not compare to the Morskittar's Engine. This was weapon that if it had been completed in time, would have been used by the original Skaven to blow up the Green Moon and cause Warpstone meteorites to fall on the Old World.

I found whatever control panel was creating the pocket dimension and I destroyed it. This resulted in the workshop expanding out and filled the entire factory. With the six people who were guarding this facility brought two hundred meters away from this area, I ordered my companions to gather next to me.

"The Mission is successful, well done my companions!" I spoke to my gathered subjects.

"Thank you for such praise Mighty One!" They replied in praise of me.

"Before we leave this area, we shall blow up this factory yes yes! We shall also place the remaining ABB gangsters in the blast radius. These gangsters that will be placed there are horrid evil people who caused much suffering pain to many young girls. Thus, they will all die die!"

"Yes yes! Glory to Horned Rat!" They screeched in joy.

With the fourteen remaining unconscious gangsters placed inside the factory, we got ready to set off the cylindrical explosive bombs we placed in the building. As the gangsters were walking up from their sleep, pushed the button on the wireless bomb trigger. Then the factory blew up in a large explosion with red and orange flames illuminating the night sky. The fires would not spread out and destroy a lot of property because our explosive devices were designed for a bigger blast with less fire. With the factory on fire, we left the place and headed back to New Skavenblight with a prisoner carried with us. I expect that the authorities investigating this incident will think that Bakuda accidentally blew herself up. The fact that Bakuda is a mentally unstable bomb tinker and that her burned foot was found in the destroyed will help with confirming such a theory.

Once we were back in New Skavenblight, we placed Bakuda in a small prison cell within the Bastion of Vigilance. The Bastion of Vigilance is an obsidian hued, medieval looking castle that serves as the Headquarters of Clan Eshin. The place has ten levels just like the Under City. The place contains all the necessary facilities for training and supplying Clan Eshin. The interior of the building is brightly lit up by electric lights but the walls within were just as darkly colored as the ones on the outside. There are various defense turret lining the outside and inside of the building to make the place nearly unassailable by any enemies. Other Bastions of Vigilance throughout the Under Empire are based on the design of the first one, the one built in New Skavenblight.

Before Bakuda was placed in her prison cell, I turned her into a black furred Skaven. She was dressed in orange prison clothes and placed on a simple metal frame bed in her designated prison cell. I was there with her, waiting until she woke up. Once Alice Nakadai woke up, she screeched in fear at seeing me before screeching in even more in horror of her new form. It was quite amusing to see her freaking out in confusion and fear before me.

"Hello Alice. I told you we will talk again soon." I spoke to her without the regular rasping tone of the Skaven.

"Who are you?! What are you?! What have you fucking done to me?!" she screeched at me.

"Behold your Goddess little mortal!" I said to her as I sent information about me telepathically into her mind.

After comprehending the information I sent to her, she looked at me in terror before jumping out of her bed and prostrating before me. She whimpered, "Please have mercy on me, oh Horned Rat! I beg for your forgiveness." She was sobbing out loud, out of fear that I would eat her soul or send her into Hell Pit.

"Fear not my dear, for I shall be merciful to you! However you must serve out your penance after your wrongs have been forgiven. Otherwise, if you remain too prideful, your soul will forced to endure eternal torment in utter damnation."

"Yes yes, I will serve out my penance Horned one. I have done foolish deeds because of my ego, Mighty one, I realize it now."

"Yes indeed, you now know that humility is important for you to understand. Your penance will be this: You shall become a member of the Under Empire and you shall make up for the wrongs you have done by working on whatever task I ask you to do. After you have done enough to make up for your wrong deeds, you will be free to live out the rest of your life here in the Under Empire."

With that done, Alice was brought out of her prison cell and was dressed up in civilian clothes. I accepted her request to finish her college education here in the Under Empire as she was not able to finish it in her former life. After she finishes college, she will work for me as a Warlock Engineer of Clan Skryre. I will assign tasks that I need her to do, such as building Warpstone Doomrockets and monitoring the interstellar colonies.

The online reactions of the public to the factory explosion was interesting as they thought that Bakuda had accidentally blows herself up. The PRT thought that it was the work of the Empire 88 gang and they discovered that Bakuda had implanted bombs in people, according to the testimony of each of the six gang members that were spared from the explosion. The heroes then set out to remove the bombs from the victims. Lung was embarrassed and angry that the bomb tinker he gained recently managed to die like this. Kaiser was trying to use the bombs implanted by Bakuda as propaganda fuel, saying that this is an example of Asian cruelty.

Events still proceeded normally as I hoped. When Coil brought the Travelers gang to his base, I looked through their soul and saw their history. I was concerned by Noelle, the member of the Travellers gang with affected by a dark hunger, and the fact that some of the travellers might be Simurgh bombs. I saw what the Traveler wished for: that Noelle is cured of her condition, and that they can be able to go back home to Earth Aleph. Both of these things I can easily do for them, but they must wait until I take down Coil.

As the day approached when Coil will send out the Undersiders on a mission to steal from one of Lung's casinos, I prepared myself and my Army to make sure we are ready to remove the gangs from Brockton Bay. Aside from all this local preparation, I sent out many of my Eshin Assassins on missions across the world. Some agents were sent to find out the location of the Slaughterhouse 9 and warn the towns near where the gang stayed that the Slaughterhouse 9 is near them. These activities enabled towns in the path of S 9 to easily evacuate long before the S 9 reached the towns. Other missions done by the Eshin Assassins are the assassinations of crime bosses and truly evil parahumans, knocking out petty criminals for the local police to catch, and scouting out cities around the world for possible sites to expand the Under Empire.

One mission successfully completed by the Eshin Assassins was the death of the depraved villain Heartbreaker and the most evil of his children. It happened like this: Heartbreaker was lounging on his throne with women serving him in a variety of ways. Suddenly, a small green portal appeared in front of him, then projectiles were sent through it. Heartbreaker was shot in the head, arms, legs, and groin by bullets fired from the Coil Sniper Rifles of the Eshin Assassins. As soon as Heartbreaker died, invisible Assassins rushed through the portal before it closed behind them. They then went about Heartbreaker's compound looking for the children of Heartbreaker that were too evil to be left alive. One of these evil children was a psychopathic girl named Cherie who has the power to influence the emotions in people. She was immediately shot to death before she tried to use her powers. The rest of the children that were not so evil were left alive. With their work done, the Assassins went through another portal and returned to base.

From reconnaissance reports about CUI in China, the Yangban, which is an organization parahumans that work for its government, is a threat to be taken seriously. The CUI is an oppressive government so it has to be taken down in the future. For now, new Under Cities will be established within the Himalayas and underneath the Gobi desert to serve as forward bases when the time comes to remove the CUI. Other possible sites for expansion of the Under Empire are the North Pole, the South Pole, the Andes Mountains, the Atlas Mountains, and Australian Outback.

Interstellar expansion is proceeding smoothly with massive shipyards being constructed on mineral rich worlds. Some fertile worlds serve as specialized Agricultural Worlds while lifeless worlds serve as Factory worlds that produce weapons and vehicles for the Under Empire. The spaceships currently available are colony vessels and civilian spacecraft. The construction of warships will take more time and resources to do but they can be done soon enough. The engine that enables Faster Than Light travel for the spaceships of the Under Empire are called **Space Warpers**. These large building sized engines utilize Magic and Science to create stable wormholes in space for the vessel to travel through light-years of space to a set of coordinates. These engines also enable spacecraft to travel in and out of the warp as an alternate means of FTL. However, if a spacecraft has to travel through the Warp, it needs to activate its Geller Field to avoid anything dangerous coming into the spacecraft from Warp.

* * *

**Codex:**

While Skaven magic has expanded to other fields of magic due to the innovations and inventions done by the Great Horned Rat, the traditional spells used by the original Skaven still remain as useful spells to apply in combat situations. The following information is originally from the Warhammer Fantasy Wikia:

List of Known Spells

Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof.

Petty Spells (Warp)

Favor - Gain skill or steal it from another Skaven's own favor given by the Horned Rat.

Ghostly Flame - You conjure a small blob of glowing green fire out of thin air. It drips viscous fluid as it burns, and can be thrown at a foe. Otherwise, this petty spell generates light equivalent to a torch and remains for one hour before sputtering out.

Mark of the Horned Rat - A target creature gains an unsightly blemish, taking the form of an open weeping sore on his forehead or the back of his hand. Grey Seers use this spell to mark their messengers.

Rat Thrall - You summon an ordinary brown rat. For a number of hours, you may communicate with the rat as if you shared a common language, and it must obey all of your commands even if it would cause its own death to do so. Rat thralls can fetch small objects, gnaw through ropes, and other general tasks that an ordinary rat should be able to do, but such missions are limited by the rat's animal intelligence.

Vector - Make a single target within 12 yards more susceptible to disease for 24 hours.

Wrack - You cause a single target within 12 yards to experience a jolt of searing pain.

A

Air of Pestilence - The caster hacks out a cloud that magically spreads and befilths a wide area. All who breathe in its pestilent airs seem to shrivel and weaken, their bodies sagging.

Armour of Darkness - You solidify the shadows around your body. In addition to making you harder to see in low light conditions, this shadow armor also protects you from harm. You cannot use this spell while wearing normal armor, and it loses its effects if armour is donned.

Avatar of the Horned Rat - There are stories of Grey Seers with huge horns who leap into the midst of battles and skewer their enemies. This spell may be the source of those stories. On casting, huge horns sprout from the Seer's head and his body grows in size by roughly half again the normal size. The spirit of the Horned Rat flows into him. The Seer is lost in a mad frenzy and tears at all about him, friend or foe alike - such distinctions no longer have any meaning for him. He is also immune to any psychological effects and will not stop until slain. The transformation places a strain on the Skaven's body that it is unable to sustain, and consequently there is a steadily increasing chance that the Skaven's heart will burst. When this happens, the supernatural frenzy will keep the Seer alive and fighting for a brief time, after which he collapses in a dead heap on the ground.

B

Black Whirlwind - You summon a putrid whirlwind of vile smoke and stinging ashes anywhere within 48 yards.

Bless with Filth - A foul mist wraps around the weapons of a nearby unit and the weapons begin to drip with toxic filth.

Brittle Bone - One of the oldest Skaven spells, this allows a Skaven wizard to weaken the bones of an individual target. A hit to different areas of the body will cause different debilitating effects. Hitting the head will cause the victim to feel nauseous and suffers terrible headaches. If hit to the body, the victim finds it hard to breathe, their chest racked with pain. If hit to the arm, the joints in the victim's arm ache painfully when moved. If nit to the leg, the victim's leg is painful to walk upon, sending shooting pains up their spine.

Buoyant Passage - You become as buoyant as a piece of balsa wood, allowing you to tread over liquid surfaces like water, sewage, or oil as if they were solid.

Black Hunger - A horrifically powerful spell which consumes the minds of all Skaven around the caster, drowning their intellect with an all-consuming need to feed.

C

The Chittering - Most Skaven magic corrupts the body; this spell corrupts the mind. When cast, the Seer spreads a web of insanity around him, warping the minds of all within 100 yards. Victims degenerate into a mindless horde, instinctively aiding all Skaven and the Seer in particular. They gather around the caster to protect them, follow the simple instructions, and attack anyone unaffected by the magic, using hands and teeth. Victims also lose the power of speech, communicating with gestures and the rat-like chittering noises that give this spell its name.

Cloud of Corruption - The caster releases a stinking blast of diseased fury.

Curse of the Horned Rat - The Dreaded Thirteenth Spell. With a sickening lurch, the fabric of reality is torn by the twisting power of the Great Horned One, turning opposition to Clanrats.

Crackling Doom - You send a single crackling arc of green energy at any opponent within 12 yards.

Cracks Call - With the arcane incantation invoked, the Skaven ends by stamping his horrible pinkish rat-like foot, causing the very ground to split asunder.

D

Death Frenzy - Gesticulating wildly the caster gifts a unit with a rabid and frothing urge to close and strike the foe.

F

Flensing Ruin - Green ribbons of Warp energy tear the flesh from the target's bones.

G

Gnaw - A Gnaw spell is like unleashing a horde of invisible rats to attack a victim or structure. Its area of effect is only one square yard, but its ferocity is such that it continues to 'gnaw' until the target structure is no more. The Gnaw spell has many applications, but is often used for 'hole punching' in gates, earthworks or palisades during sieges.

The Great Red Pox - The caster vomits forth a crimson mist that rapidly spreads across the battlefield, causing an instantaneous eruption of fist-sized boils and then a most painful death.

H

Howling Warpgale - The caster gestures twitchingly to the skies and fierce hurricane gales begin to build until it swirls around the entire battlefield.

I

Infecting Gaze - The spell infects one individual with the Black Plague. Infecting Gaze is perhaps one of the most underhanded Skaven spells. Victims rarely realize that they have had a spell cast upon them, and even once the plague takes hold, the victim may not realize that the cause is magical. Being magical, the disease will not spread beyond its intended victim, although it may well cause panic in urban areas.

M

Mantle of Contagion - You taint a blanket, cloak, or piece of clothing with a virulent strain of Kruts.

Musk of Terror - You summon a large cloud of demonic musk, forcing all creatures within to cower with terror.

P

Pelt of the Assassin - By calling upon the ever-changing chaos of the Warp, you alter the structure of your fur so that it changes colour to match your surroundings.

Pestilent Breath - Uttering horrible phrases the Skaven Sorcerer belches forth an impossibly foul cloud.

Pit of the Underworld - The caster strains his mind to open a great rent in the earth. The target site begins to shake until the ground gives way to a vast pit that drops into blackness below.

Plague - The caster unleashes a disease from the Book of Woe.

Plague's Source - Plague's Source enchants a water source with the Black Plague. Springs, wells and ale kegs are all common targets that Skaven sorcerers choose for this spell.

Poisonous Pustule - You create a pulsing, seeping pustule on one of your extremities. When lanced and drained, the pus from this weeping sore can be spread onto a hand weapon. If a weapon coated with this toxic secretion wounds, it additionally deals more wounds depending on how strong the caster is with magic.

Putrefy - With a flourish and a curse, you cause an amount of food to rot and decay, rendering it totally inedible. This spell is used with great effect to induce famine in surface populations. Any creature that eats the infected food is automatically infected with the Galloping Trots.

S

Scorch - The Skaven Sorcerer thrusts his paws into the ground while chittering fiery incantations, causing a gout of flame to burst forth.

Screech - This spell lets a Grey Seer call to other Skaven over long distances. To cast, the rat-man throws back his head and stretches his vocal cords to emit a high-pitched scream that carries half a mile per level of the Seer, especially to the sensitive ears of the Skaven. The Screech is just a call and carries no information, though the tone can convey an emotion such as desperation, anger or eagerness.

Shadow's Companion - With this spell, a Skaven sorcerer can melt into the darkness simply by stepping into a shadow.

Shrivel Tongue - This spell is intended as a countermeasure against other wizards. It shrivels the victim's tongue so that speech of any kind (such as incantations) is made impossible.

Skitterleap - With a "Bamf!" the Skaven Sorcerer disappears in a puff of smoke to appear elsewhere on the battlefield.

Stickypaws - You grant yourself the ability to walk or crawl upon walls and ceiling as fast as you could run on flat ground. Objects you carry or wear are still affected by gravity in a normal fashion, and fall to the ground if dropped.

Swiftscamper - You grant yourself the ability to move at an increased rate.

T

Toxic Rain - Calling upon the power of the Horned Rat, you conjure a poisonous cloud that drifts above a dozen feet above the ground up to 36 yards away. Soon after casting, the cloud rains a lethal poison upon all characters within the affected area, causing those affected to fall into a nightmare-filled slumber.

Traceless Demise - The body of any creature that dies while under the effects of this spell melts away into a foul-smelling black slime. Traceless demise is commonly cast upon the assassins of Clan Eshin before they embark on a hunt, ensuring that no Skaven corpses are left behind.

V

Veil of Flies - With a curse and a flailing of your arms, you summon a cloud of gnats and biting flies. They swarm about you, biting and stinging your enemies.

Verminous Ruin - The caster summons a living tide of voracious rats that scurry forth and carve a swathe of ruin across the battlefield.

Vermintide: The caster invokes and many rats answer the call...

W

Warp Lightning - The Skaven points a fleshy paw and bolts of greenish-black lightning arc outward.

Warp Stars - You conjure up a number of poisoned warp stars and fling them at one or more opponents within 36 yards.

Warp Storm - You summon a storm anywhere within 48 yards, which angrily discharges greenish black bolts of warp lightning. This storm is formed of pure warp energy, fueled by the malignant power of the Horned Rat, and may appear in any locale, even underground.

Weeping World Sores - At the Plague Priest's wretched word, the world itself begins to bubble and boil with toxic pus.

Weeping Wounds - You cause an enemy's wounds to become horribly infected.

Wither - Chanting passages from the Liber Bubonicus, the Wizard casts a spell of wasting, shrinking sickness.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: THE FALL OF THE TYRANT DRAGON MAN**

**If anyone wants a PHO interlude to be included in this story, you are welcome to send me character names and reactions in order to make it feel more authentic since I am not that much of a social person.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

The day has finally arrived when I would meet the Undersiders gang, kill Lung and Oni Lee, and take down Coil. It is in early April when Coil decides to send the Undersiders on a mission to steal money from the Ruby Dreams casino. The ABB gang wants to permanently remove the Undersiders from Brockton Bay. A few days before this event would happen, I told my parents about this upcoming event. Dad decided to inform the members Dockworkers Union to be alert in case a lot of collateral damage occurs to the Docks due to any upcoming cape fights. While Mom is concerned about me going up against Lung, she believes in me.

For this operation against Lung and later against Coil, I will rely on a combination of twenty Stormvermin Marines and ten Grey Seers to carry it out alongside me. We waited inside one of the empty apartment buildings near the Docks until Lung arrived along with forty male gang members in their red and green clothes. Lung was an intimidating figure, a six foot tall muscular man with tattoos on his chest, he is not wearing a T-shirt, and his mask is made to resemble a dragon. While Lung is dangerous when he transforms, compared to the real dragons of the Old World, he is much easier to take down.

Before Lung came here to this place, I sent five of the Grey Seers to help the Undersiders escape as well as killing Oni Lee. Oni Lee is a dangerous teleporter with cloning abilities. However, his teleportation abilities need him to look at his destination. Though it was somewhat difficult to do, the five Grey Seers I sent to fight Oni Lee were able to kill him as well as protect the Undersiders without being seen by them. According to them, the fight went like this. First, they made sure that they were hidden by Illusion stones. Next, when Oni Lee started to attack the Undersiders, some of the Grey Seers used telekinesis or shield spell to deflect grenade blast or knife attacks so that the Undersiders would get away. Later, the other Grey Seers unleashed **Veil of Flies** spells to distract the Oni Lee with swarms of stinging flies and gnats. With Oni Lee nearly blinded by the swarms of insects, it was easy to finish him off with a **Warp Lightning **spell cast from the hands of the Grey Seers.

Back to the present, Lung is there in the streets ordering his men to shoot the children, this referred to the Undersiders. It was time for a dramatic entrance. I walked to the far end of the street in view of the tyrannical dragon man and his rapist minions with the sound of tolling bells coming from the speakers inside my armor. I wore no helmet with my crimson power armor, and for this fight I was equipped with my warpstone tipped staff. I was aware of someone looking out from a window far behind me, trying to record this event with his phone. I was not worried about being caught on camera, Brockton Bay will know who I am soon enough. The villain and his minions stared at me in disbelief of what they were seeing. They eventually concluded in their minds that I was one of those Case 53 parahumans, though I was unusually sexy. To break the silence, Lung started to speak to me.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" Lung said while tensing up for a possible confrontation with me.

"To answer your question Lung, I am the Horned Rat. As for why I am here, you and your criminal scum need to die die!" I said as I readied to quickly end Lung before he causes too much damage. After hearing my answers to his questions, Lung immediately starts to transform, growing taller and growing scales on his skin. He then charges towards me with flames in his hands. When he is far enough away from his minions, I ordered my Stormvermin Marines to open fire on the twenty ABB mooks.

**Play 10. Stormvermin - Jesper Kyd (Warhammer End Times - Vermintide OST)**

As ordered, my twenty Stormvermin Marines opened fire upon the twenty gang members with their Skaven Bolters from the windows of the empty apartment, while the five Grey Seers cast Veil of Flies spells to distract the enemy. Soon heads and arms were exploding with gore and blood splatter hitting the street due to the effects of the mass reactive bolter rounds exploding within the body. The screaming gangster were desperately trying to get away from the swarms of insects as well as return fire on their assailants but they would quickly die from the accurate and precise gunfire unleashed upon them. While my companions were slaughtering the normal criminals, I got ready to blast Lung with magical spells.

With Lung having high regeneration capabilities, I needed to outright murder death kill this bastard. When he was close enough in front of me, I pointed my staff held by my right hand towards him while the palm of my left hand faced towards him. I casted the **Flensing Ruin **spell on his face, quickly tearing the flesh from Lung's bones with green ribbons of Warp energy. Lung quickly jumped to the side to avoid more damage while his body was trying to regenerate the flesh lost from this magic inflicted damage. Lung's mask was torn off, along with his eyes, nose, and lips, but the lost parts were regrowing quickly. He was also getting bigger as well as taking on more reptilian features.

He roared at me and covered himself in flames, and then he charged at me. I calmly looked at his charging form and readied myself to deal the killing blow. As fire started to explode around me, I unleashed several **Crackling Doom **spells once Lung was 12 feet in front of me. Green arcs of energy leap out from my hands to obliterate chunks of flesh from Lung's body. Before the pained Lung could swipe at me with his talons, I Skitterleaped behind him. Before he could turn around to look at me, I thrust my staff to the back of his head, the warpstone tip crackling with the warp energy I focused through it. The end result was Lung's head being obliterated by the blast of warp energy from my staff. The headless body of this Asian tyrant fell to the ground twitching and shrinking back into a normal human form. To make sure Lung was truly dead, I used the Flensing Ruin spell to completely flay the flesh fromthe bones.

By the time I was done further mutilating Lung's corpse, my Stormvermin Marines along with their Grey Seer companions returned to base via a Skittergate portal opening up inside the empty apartment building. I knew that the Undersiders had watched me kill Lung from a rooftop nearby. I quickly ran into the shadows before I Skitterleaped to where they were staying at. The Undersiders were startled by my sudden appearance and the three monster dogs belonging to Bitch growled at me. The Undersiders were made up of teenage parahuman who were recruited by Coil. The members of this gang are the Caucasian Lisah Wilbourne AKA Tattletale, African American Brian Labourn AKA Grue, Rachel Lindt AKA Bitch, and Jean Paul Vasil AKA Regent.

"Greetings to you, the Undersiders. I am the Horned Rat and I come in peace." I spoke to them in a gentle tone in order to calm them. The Undersiders calmed down though I was getting stares from the two male members of the gang.

"Hello Horned Rat. Thank you for saving us back there." spoke Tattletale. I knew that Tattletale was trying to use her power to find information on me. Already, her power concluded that I had Brute, Mover, Tinker, and Blaster abilities, and that I appeared to be a Case 53 parahuman. However, it would be hard for her to guess what I was really thinking about due to my nature as a Warp entity.

"You are welcome Miss Wilbourne. Lung deserved to die die for his crimes, yes yes. Also, I know who all of you really are." I said to them in very sincere tone. Lisah and Brian felt shocked at me knowing their civilian identities.

"Relax, as you have witnessed recently, I am not your enemy. Hmm, it seems that Armsmaster is arriving soon. We better leave the area then."

"Well, you can come to our base to talk some more. What do you say to that?" asked Lisah.

"Thank you for the offer, though I have to part ways with you this night. Still, I will see you all again sometime in the future." I said to them before as I Skitterleaped back to New Skavenblight.

**No one's POV**

"Well that was interesting. That rack of hers is quite fine. So can we go home now?" said Regent.

"Yeah, let get away from this place. I can hear Halbeards motorbike coming up." said Grue before the Undersiders got on the mutated, reptilian looking dogs and sped off to their base.

When Armsmaster came to scene of the fight, he felt slightly sickened at what he saw. Blasted off limbs and dead bodies littered the area. Some part of the street were blackened by flames, and there are clawed footprints embedded into the street. This meant that Lung of the ABB was here. He looked around the place, taking pictures of the grisly bodies to record and analyze further back at the Protectorate base. Still, he could conclude that what killed these gangsters was some kind of explosive projectile that penetrated the body before exploding inside. He soon saw Lung's corpse and took note that the head of the corpse seemed to have exploded with most of its bits missing. The rest of corpse looked like the flesh was torn off from the bone. This left a bloody skeleton with the viscera scattered around it.

With all this evidence, he assumed that Lung and his minions got into a fight with a possibly unknown parahuman and got killed. He earlier discovered Oni Lee's electrically fried corpse nearby. Armsmaster was feeling a little frustrated that he worked on special traquilizer mix to capture Lung and now he was too late too use it. Whoever the killer is, he was assuming that this person is a villain. He then called his base and reported on what happened in this place before he got on his motorbike and went off back to the Protectorate base located on the old oil rig in middle of the bay. As he was heading back to the base, Armsmaster grimly thought on the repercussions of this incident. With all the parahuman members of the ABB dead, the Empire 88 gang and the Merchants will fight each other to gain more territory.

With Lung gone, Taylor Hebert soon set off, after talking with the Undersiders, to take down Coil next. In preparation to attack Coil's Base, Skaven tunnels were dug close to the base and nanorobots were sent in to render the explosives surrounding Coil's base inert. As to who will take part in this assault, Stormvermin Marines and a few Grey Seers, along with Taylor Hebert, will take part in this operation codenamed: Uncoiling the Coil.

**Taylor's POV**

As I sensed Coil sitting on his chair in his darkened villain lair, I readied myself to kill this bastard. Coil found out from Tattletale about my teleportation abilities but he did not know that I can teleport to where souls are found. Earlier in the day, I went to werever Coil was situated at and cast the **Infecting Gaze** upon him. The symptoms of the magical disease would manifest tonight and cripple Coil. As soon as I sensed Coil starting to suffer from the instant buboes the magical disease inflicted upon him, I Skitterleaped to his room and sliced him in the neck with my sword. With Coil quickly dying from that wound, I ordered my subjects to commence the assault.

**Play Vermintide - Total War Warhammer 2 Soundtrack**

The normal Grey Seers casted **Gnaw **spells to silently bore holes into the walls of the base. As soon as the holes were large enough to go through, the Stormvermin Marines quickly entered the base. The automatic defenses and alarms of the base activated, with the mercenaries stationed inside the base hurrying to to defend the place. The brightly lit, grey corridors were wide enough to allow for two Stormvermin Marines to stand next to each other. The Stormvermin Marines responded to the defenders with Skaven Bolter shots, Laser Cannon blasts, Shotgun blast, and Chainsword slashes. The Grey Seer were also having a good time casting combat spells on the enemy. While I ordered my forces to kill those resisting them, I sent information regarding certain individuals they would spare if they can. The Travellers however were trapped in their rooms by me sending lockdown commands through the computer system of the base. I spoke through the speaker system this announcement, "Greetings to the humans manning this base. I am pleased to note that your boss, Coil, is now dead. Please throw down all your weapons and surrender, otherwise you will die die. That is all for this announcement."

I sat on Coil's chair and I stretched my mind to see through the eyes of my forces. I wanted to see how well they fought on their own so I would wait here until they were done. I saw my Stormvermin Marines slaughtering their foes with ruthless efficiency. I saw mercenaries cut open by Chainswords. I saw enemy heads exploding in beautiful showers of gore due to the effects of Bolter rounds. I saw defense turrets and crude barriers melting from Laser Cannon blasts. I heard the desperate screams of team of mercenaries as two Stormvermin Marines set aside their own weapons and tore the limbs off of mercenaries to use a crude clubs. Other Stormvermin Marines used their enhanced strength to simply tear peoples faces off.

Still, I have to give credit to the experience and danger level of these mercenaries, since some of them managed to overwhelm the shields of some of the Grey Seers through concentrated volleys of laser fire as well as some well thrown grenades. But in the end, most of the mercenaries were killed off and the fight was over. The surviving mercenaries were those who are the most willing to convert to my cause, thus they were spared and offered the chance to become Skaven. After this was done, I went to deal with the Travelers. I had earlier stopped the lockdown command of the base so that the doors to their rooms can be opened.

I saw the Travelers and their leader Trickster. Trickster is a brown haired man wearing a costume that looks like Baron Samedi, the top hat wearing Haitian Grim Reaper. The other members of this gang are the kinetic energy manipulating Ballistic, perfect body wearing Oliver, the wheelchair bound projector Genesis, and Sundancer who could hold a little star in her hands. The costumes of this gang are of angular design and of red and black color scheme. Behind my back were two of my Stormvermin Marines, the other Stormvermin Marines had gone off to collect all the fresh meat from the corpses littering the base.

"Greetings Travelers from Earth Aleph. Yes, I know who you are and where you came from. I also know about the unfortunate plight of your large friend." I spoke to them.

"How do you know all this? Also, what you look like seems familiar." spoke Trickster in a doubting tone.

"_I can see your souls_ _humans. Ah, so that is where the familiarity comes from. You all played the game Warhammer Fantasy game as well as the Warhammer 40k game. So as you can see, I am a Skaven though I am unconventional compared to what you lore read about Skaven." _I said this telepathically. The Travelers reacted with feelings of shock, realization, and not a little bit of concern about their safety.

"So you are a Skaven, a really nice looking one at that. So what do you want from us since Coil is dead?" said Trickster.

"I wish to help you and relieve you all from your sufferings. In fact, let me make you stand Genesis." I said to them.

Genesis wheeled herself a little closer to me. She looked at me and said, "Can you really fix my legs?"

"I am the Great Horned Rat, this should be easy to do for a Goddess." I said to her before I held her hands. I focused my magic on healing her legs. A few seconds it was done and Genesis felt new strength coming to her legs. I pulled her up on her feet and let go of her hands. She stood on her feet without aid for the first time since she was four years old. As the redhead started to walk around, with tears welling up in her eyes she said, "Thank you! Thank you!" The other members of the Travelers gang looked at this sight with faces of awe and wonder at this miracle of healing.

"Wait a minute, you said you are the Great Horned Rat. Does that really mean you are who you say you are?" said Sundancer in a nervous tone.

"The original Horned Rat and his chaotic cousins got kicked out of a world due to a miraculous alliance. I simply got lucky that I ended up with his power and none of his personality." I said to them in a reassuring manner. The Travelers went wide eyed at the fact that they were looking at a deity that they knew from the games they played back home.

"Hmm, let's go to Noelle now. We shouldn't let her wait for too long." I said to them.

The Travelers, along with me and my two Stormvermin Marine companions, traveled to the lower section of Coils base where Noelle Meinhardt is housed. Soon we arrived at the large vault door that led to Noelle's room. I unlocked the door and opened it. I let Trickster talk to Noelle first before introducing myself to Trickster was talking to Noelle about the stuff that happened recently in the base, I told Genesis and Sundancer to find something for Noelle to wrap herself with after I have cured her. Soon enough, Trickster finished talking with Noelle and he told me that I could go inside now. I went inside the large room bringing along the large piece of cloth I got from the two girls, and beheld something akin to the Chaos Spawns produced by the Chaos Gods, yet this individual was still sane. Poor Noelle still had a human torso but her lower half was a jumble of legs and mouths of various kinds of animals.

"So you can heal me?" asked Noelle.

"Yes I can my dear. I'll just have to touch you first." I spoke to her in a gentle, kind tone.

"But if you touch me, I might become hungry again and eat you." said Noelle in a worried tone.

"I am a Goddess, Miss Meinhardt. If you go out of control, I can stop you." I spoke to her in a reassuring tone.

Noelle extended a tentacle towards me. I touched the offered limb and I felt the power that flowed through Noelle. I knew from the history of her soul that this power of hers was obtained from a vial from Cauldron. Noelle's power is chaotic and harmful. Given enough time, her power will degrade her sanity until she is a raving beast that can create legions of evil cloned parahumans. To get rid of this power, I did the one thing I knew would guarantee a total power removal. I focused my magical energy and started to change Noelle into a Skaven. Green light and the tolling of bells filled the room. The other Travelers rushed inside the room and stood still at the sight of green energy flowing around the place.

Noelle's power tried to resist the change being done to it but I quickly overcame its resistance. As Noelle was changing form, the large pieces of the mouths and extra legs from her lower half, were falling off from her and disintegrated away. Eventually, what was once a monstrous looking young human girl became a female Skaven with cream colored hair. With the transformation done, she fell into my arms as I started to cover her with the cloth.

"What have you done to her!? Why is she like this!?" Trickster was freaking out over the fact that I changed Noelle into a Skaven instead of her becoming a normal human again. The other Travelers were shouting their confusion at me.

"I had to get rid of her powers completely! It was either this form or that Noelle would be left to eventually become irreversibly insane." I shouted in tone of authority which shut them up.

Noelle opened her eyes again and looked at her teammates and then at herself. Her eyes widened as she started screeching in alarm. " Why am I like this!?" she said. I sighed.

"Okay, Noelle your evil powers are no more. However, to get rid of them, I had turn you into this form. This is still fine since I can give you an Illusion stone so you can disguise yourself as a human." I said to her and the rest of her teammates.

The Travelers became accepting of Noelle's new changes after I gave her an Illusion stone that enabled her to appear as her old normal human self again. I offered Trickster or Francis Krouse the chance to become a Skaven since Noelle would outlive him if he were to remain human. Trickster decided to become a Skaven as well. His new Skaven form is a regular brown haired Skaven. I gave him an Illusion stone for him to use. I also told the Travelers that they could stay in New Skavenblight and that they could go soon back to Earth Aleph via a Skittergate if they wished to. The Travelers were also given inter-dimensional beacons they can use to call for aid from the Under Empire. Some Skaven have been sent earlier to the dimension housing Earth Aleph and these Skaven settled on Mars in order to expand the Under Empire.

With Coil's organization and the ABB taken out of the picture, the gangs to be taken out next were the Empire 88 and the Merchants. I will have to do that soon as the two remaining gangs will be vying for territory in Brockton Bay. I will also have to contact the Undersiders again to tell them about Coil's death. After I was done helping the Travelers get adjusted to staying in New Skavenblight for awhile, I headed back to the Hebert household and sat down on my bed in my room. I wasn't going to sleep since I had less need of it these days.

I was thinking of the other things I had done in the Warp before this day came to pass. While the Afterlife I made there is good, I was worried about the Warp being breached by outside forces. While I did not know where the other Chaos gods went to, it would be good sense for me to find a way to block them out from this section of the Warp in case they ever come close to this place. While the guardian spirits I made were strong fighters, I needed another layer of defense for my home in the Warp.

I thought of creating something that would be close to but separate from both the Warp and the Material plane. After thinking on the subject for awhile, an idea popped up in my mind. The idea was that of creating a network of psychic tunnels that lay between the Warp and the Material plane. These tunnel would have barriers that would separate it from the Warp and are accessible only to those who knew about it and could enter it properly. This metaphysical network, which will be called **Underway**, will also serve as an alternative way to connect locations to Skittergates in case the monitoring satellites are taken out of action by enemy forces. I called this network the Underway because I was inspired by that ancient, labyrinthine underground highway that was built by the dwarves of the Old World. While the original Underway connected the continents of the Old World, this New Underway will connect the planets of the galaxy together.

Within the Underway, cities for Skaven and Humans can be built there to serve as survival arks. These Ark Cities will be used to ensure the survival of the Under Empire in case all the cities in the Material plane would be destroyed. The building of the Underway was a monumental undertaking for me and my Metaterrestrial creations. Thus by the time of the operation to take down Coil, the Underway was 40% completed.

In regards to the African continent, the expanding Under Empire had killed some of the warlords plaguing the continent as well as offering aid to the suffering populations there. However, the Under Empire will have to be cautious in its expansion in Africa, since Moord Nag would be a big problem to deal with. The shadowy snake like projection projected by this dangerous female parahuman and that fact that it grows from consuming its enemies, reminds me of Sotek, the red Serpent God of the Lizardmen of Lustria. The establishment of more Under Cities enabled the Under Empire to gain more would-be interstellar colonists from the desperate people of each continent.

One of the missions my Clan Eshin Assassins were doing, involved finding the location of the Dragonslayers, a terrorist group who are enemies of the Canadian tinker Dragon. I worryingly suspect that the Dragonslayers might have the killswitch designed to monitor Dragon as well killing her when they deem it necessary. Andrew Richter and Ikit Claw Richter worry about the Dragonslayers potentially killing Dragon in the future. Ikit Claw Richter in particular swore to flay the Dragonslayers to death if they manage to hurt his sister. He seemed very serious when he said that to me that one time, with him holding his Magical Flayer Gun in his mechanical hands. The weapon that Ikit Claw made for himself looked liked a big green colored gun with a large barrel. The gun has an inbuilt WEH that provide power to the Flaying runes carved outside the barrel. When the weapon fires, it shoots out a green beam of energy that flays its targets layer by layer. Ikit said that he will start equipping his robot soldiers with weapons such as this.

Concerning the Empire 88, the forces that will be sent to attack them will include the infantry units of the Under Empire Guard as well as several Stormfiends. I intend to wipeout at least half of the gang in order to make sure it won't rebuild again. It will be a night attack on the gang, with different Skaven teams sent out to attack different targets. The parahuman members of the gang will be handled by me and some of the Stormvermin Marines. The normal members of the gang will be attacked by the regular infantry units and the Stormfiend units of my Under Empire Guard. While this attack is going on, something will be sent to stop the Heroes from interfering with my plan. To stop the Heroes from interfering with that operation, a temporary time pause machine will be placed underneath the oil rig that served as the Protectorate base. Once it is activated, the machine will stop time in that area for a limited amount of time. Once the timer is done, the machine will self-destruct to avoid capture. Overall, this plan I made looks great.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: DEATH TO THE MAN-THING EMPEROR!**

**Thank you to all those who favor and follow this story! **

* * *

**No one's POV**

In the Skaven military base hidden in the mountains, squads of the Under Empire Guard had gathered in front of the Skittergates and stood there waiting. These Skaven troops were waiting for the Skittergates to activate, waiting until they shed the blood of their foes for the glory of the Under Empire and the Horned Rat. Amongst all the infantry waiting to attack, there are two individuals in particular who were going to give it their all in the upcoming attack.

These two individuals were a Stormvermin Marine named Caiphas Cain, and an enhanced Grey Seer named Jurgen Metz. These two individuals were close friends since their school days. The two power armor wearing Skaven, along with a Warp Disintegrator team and two squads of Skaven Guard, would be sent to attack one of the dog fighting pits that were put up by that loathsome man-thing named Hookwolf. During the attack, they will slay the humans there and rescue the dogs that were abused there. Other teams will also attack the other dog fighting pits belonging to the Empire 88 gang as well as finding and killing any evil gangsters they see.

"You are ready to kill slay some foul evil man-things, yes yes?" said Caiphas to his friend.

"Yes yes my dearest friend, foolish gangster man-things will die die soon!" replied Jurgen.

There was an earlier announcement sounded by the loudspeakers in the base. The announcement was about the fact that the Horned Rat will be watching their fight via camera drones and that she wishes to see how well the rest of her army is good in fighting. The units assigned to the attack felt determined to make sure that they will not fail the Horned Rat in their mission to destroy the evil man-thing gang.

When the alarms sounded throughout the base, the Skittergates activated. The glowing portal showed the Skaven squads their destinations. The Skaven rushed through the portals and emerged in hidden areas near their targets. The Vermintide would be unleashed this hour.

Aside from Caiphas and Jurgen, other individuals would gain fame in the upcoming battle. Two such individuals were Gabriel Archibald and Macha Sharpclaws. Gabriel Archibald is a ten year old, white furred Stormvermin Marine who has good leadership skills. He and his Stormvermin Marine comrades, Tarkus, Cyrus, Diomedes, and Jonah, were assigned the glorious task of killing the evil man-thing called Kaiser and those man-things who follow him. Gabriel and his squad would be accompanied by a squad of all female Eshin Assassins led by Macha Sharpclaws.

Macha Sharpclaws is ten years old and is a proud Eshin Assassin who was and is still friends with Gabriel since their college days. Unlike most Eshin Assassins, Macha's fur is crimson hued. Highly agile and skilled with the stealth magic of Clan Eshin, Macha is an assassin that wants to make her Clan feel proud of her. The other Eshin Assassins that would join her in this mission respect Macha for her terrifying determination to do whatever it takes to complete a mission.

These two squads went through one of the portals together and ended up at a hidden area behind the Medhall tower the Empire 88 was currently using as a meeting place. While Kaiser, Alabaster, and Krieg were to be killed, those they were ordered to spare were Rune, Victor and Othala, and Purity, if Purity was there with them.

The Stormvermin Marine squad was equipped with Skaven Bolters, Skaven Heavy Bolters, Warp Disintegrators, fragmentation grenades, demolition bombs, and either chainswords or disruptor swords. The squad of Eshin Assassins had three Needlers and two Coil Sniper rifles, various grenades such as time stopper grenades and EMP grenades, and each of them has their own transonic swords.

The Eshin Assassins would go and scout the place first. The Marines would quickly follow after them. Any enemy guards would either be knocked unconscious or would have their necks snapped. Once the two squads were inside the warehouse, the fun would begin.

**Play Vermintide End Times - Jesper Kyd**

**Caiphas POV**

Under the pharmacy where the dog fighting pit was located, the place stank of human odors and the stench of blood from dying dogs. Me and Jurgen were clearing the place of its security guards. Jurgen would look into the minds of the man-things and see if they need to die die or not.

If they needed to die die, Jurgen would Skitterleap near the guard and stab stab him with his disruptor knife. I could also quietly go behind the enemy guards and snap their necks. If the man-things were not that evil, they would be knocked out with magic.

The rest of our attack group quickly followed after the two of us. Once we closed most of the exit doors near the dog fighting pit, me and Jurgen would go through one door while the rest of the attack group would burst in through the wall in two places. Jurgen scouted out the inside with his magic, then told me that Hookwolf was not there. There was still a lot of gangsters there with assault rifles though.

We commenced our attack by busting down the door with our enhanced strength. Before the man-things in front of us could pull out their weapons, I unleashed a volley of Bolter rounds at their faces while Jurgen unleashed the Scorch spell on them. Man-things began screaming as the heads of their fellows exploded and when righteous flame burnt their skin. Then, two parts of the wall surrounding the fighting pit vanished due to the actions of the Warp Disintegrator teams. From those breaches, my brethren scurried forward and started firing volleys of laser fire on the terrified man-things.

I spoke to the man-things that were either trying to flee the area or were trying to shoot us with their assault rifles. I said to them, **"For the glory of the Horned Rat! Prepare to die die man-things!"** With my Skaven Bolter in my left hand and with my chainsword in my right hand, I took part in the sacred slaughter of our foes.

Bullets bounced off my forcefield while I bisected a man-thing from top to bottom. A pinpoint accurate burst from my bolter silenced the offending shooters. I saw Jurgen cackling with glee as he used Warp Lightning to fry a group of gangsters shooting at him from across the pit. Eventually, after several minutes of curb stomping the opposition, the fighting was over. I contacted our base and told them that my group was done fighting and that we would proceed to rescue the dogs. The area of the fighting pit smelled of burnt man-thing corpses and spilled blood, it felt good to my nose.

**Gabriel Archibald's POV**

After neutralizing any enemy spotters found in the Empire 88 meeting place, the whole attack force went deeper into the structure. The Eshin Assassins used small robots to take control of the security systems of the building. We eventually found the room where the Kaiser uses to make speeches to his followers. The conference room was on the top floor of the tower. Jonah, our enhanced Grey Seer squadmate, used his psychic powers to scout out the room behind the large metal door. The psychic scan revealed Max Anders AKA Kaiser sitting in his metal throne, at his sides were Fenja and Menja. Sitting nearby Kaiser were the rest of his gang, though the Blaster known as Purity was absent.

The plan of attack was this, me and the other Stormvermin Marines would blow up the door with a demolition bomb and then charge in to draw enemy fire. The Eshin Assassins would Skitterleap to spot inside the room and start sniping down the enemies there. Kaiser would have to be taken down first as the ferrokinetic powers stated in his dossier are formidable. Hookwolf and Krieg would be next after Kaiser is killed.

According to Jonah, Kaiser is currently doing a speech to his followers about their plan to claim complete control over the city since the ABB had fallen recently. Horrid man-thing, the Horned Rat will be pleased when I bring your skull along with the skulls of those who follow you. The speech of the super powered criminal was ending. He was saying, "Soon my loyal followers, the superior race will rule over this city. We will begin the operation tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Well, the man-thing was right when he said the superior race will take over the city, but it will not be the human race.

As the gangsters started to head to the door to leave, we blew it up. Pieces of the door exploded into the meeting room of the villains, shrapnel cut down the normal humans that were closest to the door. Hidden in the smoke produced by the explosion, we opened fire with our Skaven Bolter weapons.

**Macha Sharpclaws POV**

As soon as the explosion occurred, I and the other Assassins Skitterleaped to the ceiling of the room. I looked through iron sights of my sniper rifle whilst crouching upside down and I saw that Rune, Victor, and Othala were preparing to attack. I quickly dropped them with taser rounds from my sniper rifle. I heard the sound of bolter fire and I felt pleased when Gabriel blew up Kaiser's armored chest with diamond tipped bolter rounds. I quickly looked scanned the room for more targets and I saw one of my squadmates kill the twins Fenja and Menja with a barrage of Needler rounds. It was satisfying to see the enemy man-things dissolving into piles of liquid flesh due to the horrific effects of the poisonous crystals.

With the Stormvermin Marines engaging with Hookwolf and Krieg, I immediately started searching for other targets. My comrades had already put down Crusader with lethal shots from their Needlers while the albino Alabaster and those around him were sent to the Warp via a Brass Orb tossed in their direction. When long range support was no longer needed in the fight, I dropped from the ceiling and landed on my feet. I started slashing through terrified man-things with my transonic sword, with my claws, and with my double edged tail weapon. My sisters followed after me in this delightful melee.

**Gabriel's POV**

With the blade sprouting Kaiser dead, me and my brothers turned our attention to the charging form of Hookwolf with his whirling hooks and blades, as well as the brute called Krieg at the back. Tarkus readied his Warp Disintegrator while Diomedes held his Disruptor Sword in his hand. I and Jonah went to deal with Krieg and Stormtiger. Cyrus meanwhile went to deal with a speedy girl called Cricket, who had an odd metal cage around her face.

Any normal gangsters that were in our way, lost their heads with a simple backhanded strike or had their chests caved in by a single punch. Fragmentation grenades were carefully tossed about the place, with shrapnel ricocheting off our forcefields and hitting the unpowered minions. I then hear the sound of a Warp Disintegrator firing, I looked back for a moment and I saw that the metal wolfish form of Hookwolf had lost most of its face. Diomedes was doing a good job of parrying and slicing off Hookwolf's hooks and blades.

I next heard from Cyrus that he managed to corner and kill the one called Cricket. Cyrus had dodged Crickets slashes with his own enhanced speed. After a few minutes of dodging her, Cyrus said that he grabbed her and quickly gave her a literal bone crushing hug. According to Cyrus, Cricket's death screams were music to his ears. I

Turning back to me and Jonah's quarry, we saw that Stormtiger was trying to use his attack moves to slice through our force fields while Krieg was trying to punch us, shoot us, or suffocate us with his telekinetic abilities. Krieg's attempts to suffocate us were futile due to the interior atmosphere with our power armor.

Jonah decided to Skitterleap somewhere in front of Stormtiger, and with the application of the Brittle Bone spell, Jonah's punches turned the Tiger mask wearing man-thing into a dead pulped mass of flesh and shattered bones. As for me, I dodged a series of punches from Krieg. I knew that the force fields protecting my armor could block off the blows but I intended to be graceful in this duel. With my Disruptor Sword in my right hand, I waited for an opening in Krieg's defenses.

When Krieg slightly overextended in a punch to my left side, I quickly dodged to the right and delivered a downward slash at his legs. While Krieg's ability lessened the impact of kinetic forces against him, it was useless against the Matter Disruption field of my sword. With his legs sliced off, Krieg fell face first to the floor. Not wasting time, I sliced off his arms as well and then jabbed my sword into his spine. "FOR THE HORNED RAT!" was what I yelled before I stopped my foot on Krieg's back over and over again until it was a fine paste on the floor. As I looked around the room, I saw that the fight was over. All of the man-things in the room were dead except for the ones we were ordered to spare. I spoke to my radio communicator in my helmet and said, "Base, this is Claw Leader Gabriel Archibald. Mission is a success."

"Understood Claw Leader, your exit portal will be located at the roof of this building. Make sure to bring the ones tagged for capture. The Horned Rat is pleased with you and your group's success."

**No one's POV**

The Empire 88 was no more. The Archer's bridge Merchants were also taken down that night by groups of excited Plague Physicians. Skidmark and Mush had their powers destroyed by injections of nanorobots, while Squealer was to be taken to New Skavenblight for conversion. Across the city, gangsters were taken down, with some of them being executed for their crimes by fanatical Skaven Guard. Once their missions were complete, each of the Skaven attack groups set off fireworks that exploded into the glowing green symbol of the Horned Rat, before they returned to their base via Skittergate portals. The glowing image in the sky was what the Protectorate Heroes of Brockton Bay saw from their oil rig base in the bay, a little while after the time stop device placed underwater had self-destructed.

While New Wave and the Protectorate would be shocked at the sudden, violent, paradigm shift in the status quo, the regular citizens of Brockton Bay would feel happy that the parahuman gangs that plagued this city were gone. New Wave had been prevented from patrolling the night of the attack by Taylor Hebert, who visited them that afternoon. That night, Taylor intended to fix the problems in the Dallon household.

The Dallons were surprised at this unexpected visitor. The members of the Dallon family were Carol Dallon and her husband Mark Dallon, Victoria Dallon, and Amy Fallon. Both Carol Dallon and her daughter Victoria have blond hair. All members of the Dallon family were part of the superhero group called New Wave along with the Pelhams that were led by Carol's sister Sarah.

Taylor told them that she had information on the unknown cape responsible for the recent nightly healings. The Dallon family the let Taylor into their home to talk. Taylor sat close the Amy Dallon on one of the couches. Carol Dallon AKA Brandish then started the discussion.

"So Taylor, who is this cape who goes around healing people aside from Amy here?" said Brandish as she eyed Taylor suspiciously.

"That person would be me." said Taylor to the surprise of the Dallon household. Taylor stood up and walked to the center of the room before she deactivated the Illusion stone. The Dallons were shocked by armored staff holding Skaven standing before them.

"What are you? Why are you here?" said Brandish as she and the rest of her family prepared for a fight. Panacea was staring with wide eyes at Taylor's interesting body as her family tensed up.

"I am what is known as a Skaven, a humanoid rat person. I come in peace. I simply wish to discuss things with you." said Taylor calmly.

"What is there to discuss?"

"Some interesting topics like the cape responsible for killing the Simurgh. That cape is me by the way." said Taylor smugly as she pulled out a piece of one of the Simurgh's wings from the pocket dimension storage compartment of her power armor. Carol and her family stared at what was unmistakably a piece of an Endbringer. Taylor also pulled out a USB that contained the video of her fight with the Simurgh. After the Dallons watched the video of the fight on Victoria's laptop, they looked back at Taylor with looks of fear and awe. "You can share that online by the way. Just tell them that my cape name is the Horned Rat."

The other things that Taylor discussed with the Dallons that night was about the true parentage of Amy Dallon, whose original name was Amelia Claire Lavere and was the daughter of the villain Marquis. Taylor told off Carol Dallon about her unloving treatment of Amy, her adopted daughter. Carol tried to argue back with the reasons why she distrusts Amy, that Amy is the daughter of a villain and that she might someday go down that path. Taylor revealed her ability to see people's souls to the Dallons and that she saw that Amelia was suffering from the desire to invent by her power, the desire for Victoria due to her sister's Aura abilities, and from Carol's distrust of her.

Mark Dallon AKA Flashbang and Victoria AKA Glory Girl, went and comforted Amy. Carol eventually conceded that she was wrong about Amy and that she apologized to her. Amy was happy about this resolution to these issues.

Taylor then told the cape family about her Goddess status and abilities. The Dallons were still somewhat skeptical about that fact so Taylor opened a Warp portal and brought the Dallons to Heaven. The family of parahumans were awestruck by the beauty and wonder of this place. The city in Heaven was adorned in beautiful pieces of green and gold. The place looked both gothic and futuristic in architectural design. The sky over the city was a wonderful clear blue and the air smelled wonderfully clean and fresh.

Spirits wandered about the beautiful city. Skaven Guardian Spirits and the souls of dead mortals were seen by the Dallon family as Taylor explained to them about what she had done. A spirit suddenly ran to the family and the Dallons were shocked at seeing Fleur, the only member New Wave that had been killed before. Fleur was wearing her costume and she was crying tears of joy at meeting her comrades again. It was a happy reunion between teammates.

The group, including Fleur, stopped by at a recreational park that was in the middle of the city. They sat on the marble benches as Taylor continued conversing with the others. She told the New Waves members about her ability to resurrect people but that they would turn into Skaven. Taylor told them that she had done this before and that she could provide the resurrected people with Illusion stones to disguise them. The Dallons along with Fleur agreed that Fleur should be resurrected later and that they would contact Fleur's boyfriend so that he could come back to New Wave.

Another topic that Taylor discussed to the heroes was about the true nature of Scion. The parahumans were shocked at learning that Scion was extraterrestrial in origin. Taylor told them about some of the preparations she had done in order to safeguard humanity. The heroes jaws dropped when they learned that Taylor was leading an interstellar empire and that she had both human and Skaven subjects. They also learned that there are Under Cities built all across Earth Bet and that Taylor is building up a huge army to protect mankind.

At this point in time, Victoria fell on one knee in front of Taylor and proceeded to worship her as the Savior of Mankind much to Taylor's amusement. Amelia was content holding Taylor's uncovered hand and examining Taylor's biology. Taylor whispered to Amy that she is open to having a mature romantic relationship with her. Amelia blushed at that lovely offer as her family looked on in interest.

Eventually, Taylor brought the Dallon family back to their house im the Material plane. Fleur would be left behind in the Warp until it was time for her resurrection. They arrived just in time to see the fireworks go off in the city. Wondering what that meant, they turned to Taylor to ask her about it. "It appears that my subjects have succeeded in their mission to wipe out the gangs. Kaiser is dead along with Hookwolf and some of the other members of the gang. While Lung was worth killing by myself, those other villains were not worth my time." said Taylor in a casual manner.

The heroes were horrified that Taylor had just told them that she was responsible for the murder of parahumans. Brandish thought of arresting Taylor but realised that it would be impossible to imprison her. Carol told the rest of her family to back off from any attempt to arrest Taylor. Taylor told them that she was thankful that they behaved rationally and that they needed to accept that she is God now. That Her word is law. Taylor waved goodbye to them as she stepped through a Skittergate portal, leaving the heroes in deep thought about the state of reality these days.

**Hero's POV**

Recent times were quite interesting for me. I was a world famous parahuman that was torn in two by the Siberian long ago. That unfortunate event was the end of my human life. Now I am one of these Skaven according to what Taylor Hebert told me when I was resurrected. At that time, I was a little confused about what I am now.

These days, I am always thankful about what Taylor did for me. I also understand some of the things she had to do. Well as an actual goddess, Taylor is doing a good job even though some bad people unfortunately have to die. It was fun helping and teaching the other Warlock Engineers about building and designing things there in New Skavenblight.

I also met the two young Warlock Engineers named Miss Manton and Miss Gramme. The first time I met them, the young girls apologized to me about the actions of their insane fathers, William Manton and Alan Gramme respectively. I told them that I would never blame them for that. It was nice getting to greet them as well as talking to them.

The Horned Rat gave me a mission to do in one of the interstellar colonies of the Under Empire. The mission was for me and a team of Warlock Engineers to design a weapon capable of destroying a moon. There was already a design of such weapon that was gleaned from the memories of the original Skaven. It was a design of the Morskittar Engine, a machine that would have been used to blow up a moon had it been completed.

The original design looked like a ground based giant tractor beam projector that ran on raw warpstone as fuel. The new design of the weapon will be a spaceship mounted weapon. The design of the warships of the Under Empire looked odd for a former human such as myself. The smallest ones were 4 km across while the largest ones were a staggering 12 km across. Their shape was that of the symbol of the horned rat, three crossed bars of equal length forming an equilateral triangle for a hull. There were two of these triangles, one on top of the other, that formed each grey hued ship.

The top and bottom parts of these rotating ships have point defense turrets of laser or kinetic variety. The main weapons of each was sandwiched between the top and bottom triangles. The number and type of main weaponry of each ship depended on the ship's classification.

The 4 km long escort class ships would be equipped with a few missile launchers and Warp Lightning Projector batteries. Larger ships would be afforded weaponry such as the ship based Warp Disintegrator Cannons, Strikecraft Launchbays, and many batteries of Warp Lightning Projectors. Only on ships such as the 8 km long Cruiser class and the 12 km long Dreadnought class, are where Morskittar Engines could be mounted.

A dreadnought or a battlecruiser could host a trio of Morskittar Engines with each barrel aligned to each corner of the triangular hull. Aside from their designed use as terrifying moon destroyers, these machines can also be used to unleash powerful long ranged attacks on enemy ships in naval engagements. At least, that was what it was theorised to be capable of doing.

This is why I am here in the command center of a dreadnought named "Claw of the Horned Rat." I was here to test if this first to be made Morskittar Engine mounted on this ship would work. The work on both ship and the weapon took several long months in a time compression field. Now, the first Morskitter Engine to be made in this New Under Empire was ready for testing. The command room of this ship looked nice and utilitarian in design. The rooms were clean and brightly lit.

I was standing beside the young Admiral appointed for this fleet named "Battlefleet Solar." The Admiral's name is Cornelius Spire and he is brown furred Skaven of six years of age. The Admiral was wearing a plain blue coat with a green hued carapace armor suit underneath it. The ship was built without windows so as to avoid having any potential weak spots. This however meant that we had to rely on powerful scanners, cameras, and holographic projectors to see what we're looking at.

The command deck also had a crew of Warlock Engineers and other crew members such as the pilot, communications chief, and other Naval Officers. These crew members were situated at desks surrounding the large holographic projector in the center of the room. The crew members wore clothing of similar design to the Admiral while my own armor was customised to like my original superhero costume. The Admiral was sitting on his command throne with a computer monitor in front of his face.

The group of vessels that included the ship I was on, consisted of six escort class ships, four of the Cruiser class ships, this ship and another Dreadnought class ship. We were in the Alpha Centauri System and we were close to one of the barren moons orbiting a yellow colored gas giant. This barren, ashy moon would serve as a test target for the Morskittar Engine.

"Esteemed Warlock Engineer Hero, is the weapon prepared to fire?" said Spire to me.

"The firing process will start now Admiral Spire." I told him.

Soon enough, the sounds of the turning of large gears and the humming of machinery sounded from the speakers. I knew that the WEH were filling the firing chamber of the weapon with large amounts of warpstone. Once the amount of twenty tonnes of warpstone was reached, the weapon was ready to utilize the collected warpstone to fire a powerful beam of warp energy at the target.

A notification box appeared on Admiral Spire's computer monitor. It showed that the weapon was ready to fire. Admiral Spire yelled to his crew, "Launch the attack!" With a push of the red button by the Gunnery Chief, the weapon fired. The video playing on the main computer screen that dropped down from the ceiling, showed the attack in real time. A searing, crackling, emerald beam of energy shot out of the barrel of the weapon and impacted the moon.

Cracks filled with emerald hued sparks appeared on the surface of the celestial body. More cracks still appeared after the weapon stopped firing. After a short while, the moon came undone as it shattered into millions of pieces of rock. As I saw this happen, I couldn't help but quote what the famous scientist, J.R.R. Oppenheimer said when he saw the first nuclear explosion, "I have become death, the destroyer of worlds."


End file.
